Vytal Idol
by angelsixtwofive
Summary: Weiss dreams of one day becoming a singer that hits the top of the popularity charts. When she gets the chance to finally make it there through a singing competition, she takes her shot. Will she fly or will she fall? Find out, on Vytal Idol.
1. Chapter 1

The coffee in her hands was what was keeping her nerves calm.

Her foot tapped nervously on the floor of the limo that rode through the streets of central Vale. Every five minutes she would look in the mirror that blocked the gap between the driver's seat and the passenger cabin and check to make sure that her hair looked alright and that her makeup was done perfectly.

Her father watched her with a worried and annoyed look. "I don't understand why you're putting yourself through all of this trouble Weiss." Her father told her. "I could easily call a studio and pay them to let you into their company and they'll give you a recording deal and have your first group of songs released in the next month." he tried to reason with her.

Weiss stared at her father with a tired look, as if she had already answered this question dozens of times before. "Because, as I have said, you have always known that I don't like taking the shortcuts that you have always given me. It has always made me feel indifferent to others. Yes, you say that that they get me through the world quicker. But what do I have to show for that? Absolutely nothing!"

"What you have to show is the advantages that you have in this world that others do not. These advantages should always be used to the fullest potential. Potential that you would be wasting by entering this pitiful gauntlet of a game show." Her father lectured her.

Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes at her father's complaining. "Thank you for having so much confidence in me father." Weiss said bitterly.

"I'm only seeing if I can talk you out of making a potential mistake, Weiss." he explained. "If you mess up a single note of the song while you're giving your sample, it could spell out doom for your reputation in this line of work."

"I know this, of course. Which is why I won't mess up any notes." Weiss said with a smug and cocky smile.

"How do you know that's not the coffee talking? Before you got it your hands couldn't stop shaking and you jumped at every small noise like a scared puppy."

Weiss gave her father a deathly glare and turned away.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you." Mr. Schnee said.

"What, that it's a bad idea to follow my life the way that I want to follow it?" Weiss asked her father accusingly.

"No! That if you fail and your dreams are crushed that there are no redos or second shots in this world!"

"Why would I, Weiss Schnee, fail?" Weiss asked.

"Because, I have seen what happens at these game shows. At the end of the season, there is only one winner with the major grand prize and second place gets a small pity consolation prize. And every one of the other thousands of contestants are forever forgotten, never to be uttered by the judges again. They never get anywhere with their performing dreams."

"Then all I have to do is win the competition." Weiss told her father in the same cocky voice.

Before her father could continue the discussion any further, Weiss rolled down the divider leading to the driver's seat. "How much longer until we arrive at the Stadium?" She asked.

"We will be arriving in about another five minutes, Ma'am." The driver informed her.

"Thank you." She said as she rolled up the divider once again.

Weiss turned her head and stared out the window as she took the final few sips of her coffee.

This competition that she was entering was a national television show known as Vytal Idol. A singing competition that attracted thousands from all over Remnant. There would be three judges that would evaluate her sample performance and they would decide whether she would make it to the next round or not. This was going to be the first audition of the new season of the show. She already knows that there will be well over 500 people there to audition and she had no idea when her audition will be in the day. She hoped that it would be before her coffee wore off.

In order to try and raise her chances of making it to next round of the competition she would have done research on the three judges and would have tried to find their exact favorite type of music so that she would pick out a song that would appeal to the the three of them. Although, the judges change every year and no one knows who they are until they walk into the audition room.

There were many people that Weiss knew in the recording business. Such as many of the presidents and CEO's from the the top recording studios. From what she heard, a girl from the High School that Weiss had graduated from is now one of those said top presidents. She forgot what the girl's name was, but from what she had heard that she had-.

"Weiss." she heard her father call out to her.

"What?" She said, losing her train of thought.

"We're here." he told her as the chauffeur opened the door.

The two of them exited the limo stretched their legs from the journey from the airport. Having living in Atlas, they needed to fly from their home on a private jet to Vale International Airport.

Weiss wore a white blouse and sky blue skirt that reached down to her knees. Her hair was tied back in trademark side ponytail. Her shows were a pair of white heels that didn't give her too much extra height. just an inch or two.

The chauffeur closed the door behind them and faced Mr. Schnee.

"Wait here for us, John. We don't know how long this will take." he told the chauffeur.

"Yes sir, You have the number in case you need me." He said as he opened the driver's side door and sat down.

Weiss began to walk towards the large stadium that sat in front of her. It was large. The largest performance center in all of Vale, maybe even all of Vytal. Today, It was Weiss' testing grounds, as well as many other people.

Dozens and dozens of people were walking towards the main entrance of the stadium. Which is one thing that she had completely expected for this audition had grown greatly popular over the years that it had run.

Although, She couldn't help but notice that there were a number of faunus that were also walking up to the stadium. She hoped that none of them would recognize her father and her. There had been plenty of rumors going around in the news and on the internet that her father's company had been giving it's faunus unfair treatment and low pay. She asked her father if the rumors were true, and her father denied it completely. Trusting her father's word, she believed him.

One thing that Weiss hoped would not happen whilst they were here is become surrounded by paparazzi and be bombarded with questions and photographs. It's happened before, even when Weiss wasn't with her father. Being the daughter of the head of one of the world's lead producers in gasoline is never a quiet life.

Walking up the steps to the stadium she could already feel eyes turning towards her. Their stares made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She ignored the stares and continued to walk forward, not letting them discourage or make her more nervous.

Wait, nervous? She wasn't nervous, she was Weiss Schnee. Schnee's don't get nervous... is what she wish she could say.

She couldn't feel the effects of her coffee wearing off just yet. Maybe she'll be able to get through this without becoming a nervous wreck.

Just outside the stadium, sat a table with a white cover over it. Attached to the cover was a large banner that said, "Sign Up Here". behind the table sat a large filing cabinet

Weiss came up to the table just as someone went inside with their calling card in hand.

The woman sitting at the table smiled at her. "Hi, do you have the paperwork for your number?" She asked.

Weiss returned the smile. "Yes, I do." She reached around for her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper with a few bits of information and numbers. She handed it to the woman who then took it and looked over all the information to make sure that it was not counterfeit.

"Is this your father?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Weiss replied, "Is there a problem?" she asked in response.

"No. I was wondering if he was another contestant or not is all. Family members and close friends are allowed to wait inside with you until you go into your audition."

"Oh, alright." Weiss responded.

The woman then turned to the filing cabinet and opened one of the drawers and sifted through a dozens of manila folders. She pulled out a single folder and opened it bringing out a laminated card with the numbers 00195 printed on it along with Weiss' name under the numbers.

"Good luck, Mrs. Schnee." Said the woman.

Weiss took the card without her hands shaking, thankfully. "Thank you, I'll need it." she replied.

She strode through the entrance with her father in tow. Inside, there were folding chairs throughout the ticket hall. People made small talk with other contestants while others chose to practice their songs of choice by singing them or looking over the lyrics for the possible thousandth time.

That's when she spotted them. Them being the paparazzi

But when they were in view, none of them pointed their cameras at the white clad father and daughter.

They were close enough to hear a bit of what they were talking about though. Something about a _"She"_ and _"Her"_. And that was it, no name mentioned. Were the two the same person or was it two different people. It could have been the girl that Weiss was trying to remember the name of, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt like she knew that name but she couldn't think of it.

Time went by and many contestants went in and out of the audition room. Some of them cheering, others looking content, but then there were the ones who left with brave smiles but tears were in their eyes.

This is entire contest over the many years was a large gamble. Either the judges think you're great and you move on, they think that you're not quite there yet and you should come back another year and try again... or they will completely tear apart you and your singing performance and they make you feel like you're one of the worst singers on the face of the planet.

Finally at one point, Weiss heard something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Number 00195, Weiss Schnee. 00195, Weiss Schnee. Please come up."

Weiss stood and brushed her skirt, getting rid of any wrinkles that had formed. She walked up with her father following close behind.

This was it. The moment of truth, as some would call it. But for Weiss, it was her judgement day.

She had thought about this ever since watching an episode of the show back in high school where she had started singing in the school's chorus.

Now all that had lead up to this. One shot at either going on into the actual competition, or being forced by her father to take up his company when he can no longer perform.

Weiss got up to the entrance of the audition room where a man stood with an earpiece and a clipboard.

"Okay, Miss Schnee. There is another contestant currently in there doing his audition. He will be out in the next few minutes. Until then you can stand here and practice a bit. Ya'know make sure you're all ready to go." The man said.

"Alright," Weiss said, "Thank you."

Weiss took a deep breath and exhaled. Why was she so nervous? She had done things much more than this. She had talked before leaders of multi-million dollar companies for her father and did so without feeling any sort of nervousness. So why was it that now she decided to become extremely nervous.

"Weiss." she heard her father call out. She turned around and saw that the man was giving her a peculiar look.

"I don't want you to think that I am trying to be a bad father by not fully supporting this decision of yours. But I do want you to know that I will support you if this whole ordeal does somehow work out. So in a sense, you have my blessing." he said.

Weiss thought for a moment. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome, dear."

The door to the audition room opened at that time and the man who was in there jumped out with a burst of energy. He jumped around while pumping his fists in the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he shouted. Obviously signifying that he moved onto the main competition.

A man exited the door just behind him with a microphone in his hand while a camera man trailed behind him, keeping the focus on the other two men.

"Johnathon." The man with the microphone said, Weiss knew that he was the host of the show. Leonard Reader. He had been the host ever since it first aired. And now here he was, no more than 5 feet in front of Weiss. "That was a spectacular performance. And now you're moving onto the competition to be held in Atlas. How do you feel?"

"Amazing! I never thought I would have this chance but here I am. Man, there's so many people I have to thank! My Mom, Dad, Brother, Aunt, Un-"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure they're all very proud of you and how far you've come. Thank you and We'll see you in Atlas in a few weeks." Leonard said as the man walked away and out the doors of the stadium.

Leonard turned towards the camera and continued to speak. "And now Johnathon is moving onto the next round. We'll all be happy to see him again later on. But now as we move on, we have a very special contestant. She is the Heiress to the billion dollar company known as Schnee Gas." Did they research her a little bit? "That name is sure to give it away a little bit. The next contestant that we have coming up to the test is nobody other, than Weiss Schnee." He took a step towards Weiss and stood next to her as the camera angled itself to get both of them in the shot. "Weiss why don't you tell me and the people at home a little about yourself."

"It sounds like you've already done quite a bit of your homework." Weiss stated with a smug grin.

"That may be true. But, what is it about you that people should know. Not your lineage."

"Well, for starters, I first began singing in my freshman year of high school, we went to many competitions. We even made it to one of the later rounds of a national tournament. Although we didn't manage to make it to the finals, I still think we should be proud for how far we did make it in the competition. Other than singing though I will be attending college soon and taking business as my major."

"Alright, Miss Schnee. I wish you good luck in there. It's the usual three judges, and then the special guest judge."

"Thank you." Weiss said as she walked through the door. The cameraman then lowered the camera and walked through the door with the host following close behind.

The door shut behind Weiss as she walked down a dimly lit hallway. It was then that she saw the judges table. There were a total of three woman and one man. The first woman at the end of the table was a very famous vocalist named Cinder Fall. She had fiery orange eyes and long black hair that cascaded down her and over her left shoulder onto her chest. A part in her hair at her forehead allowed for her face to be visible but one of the bangs covered over her left eye. She was the head of a vocal school in Mistral. Weiss had the chance to go to the school instead of going to the college that she went to, but the school had limited space per class and Weiss had just missed the deadline. Large amounts of money available or not, rules were rules.

The second person to the left of him was a woman who was currently a hit sensation in the singing world, Emerald Sustrai. She had short green hair with long thin strands at the side of her head that extended down to the length of her stomach. Her hair seemed to clash with her deep red eyes. Her skin was also colored a milk chocolate brown in color. She had won the Vytal Idol competition three years ago and had been hired as a judge in the off time of her tours which seemed to work out perfectly.

The next person down the line was a man named Mercury Black. He had a dark gray hair color that matched his eyes perfectly. Weiss wasn't sure if he had dyed his hair to match his eyes or if that had all been natural. He had been one of the judges on the show since the beginning. Before all of this, he had gone through school with all of his extracurricular credentials going towards anything having to do with music. He had been in multiple magazines, television programs and news articles.

Then, on the far end of the table, was the acclaimed _"her"_.

Her hair was a deep black with red highlights towards the tips, long in length, going down to the center of her back. There were bangs that fell in front of her face without covering her eyes. Her eyes though were a marvel by themselves. They were absolutely beautiful... wait. What was Weiss thinking? Why was she thinking these things.

"Miss Schnee?" Someone asked.

Weiss blinked a few times and realized that the person who had said her name was her. Now what was her name!? "I'm sorry, what?" Weiss asked.

"I asked how were you doing today?" The woman asked with an amused smile.

"Oh... um..." What are you doing, Weiss!? Get your words out! Why are you so nervous!?

She took a deep silent breath and gave a small smile. "I'm fine, thank you." Weiss replied fully at last.

"That's nice." The woman replied with her own bright smile. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Come on, Weiss. Surely you could have recognized me, or even heard my name before. We went to the same high school together. Vale High. My name is, Ruby Rose."

That was it!

Ruby Rose.

And it was in an instant that everything seemed to come back to Weiss.

There were talks all around the school when everything had happened. Ruby was a Sophomore when Weiss was a Senior. Ruby was a girl who was highly praised throughout all her classes and was an upcoming star on the girls track team. She was in most of Weiss' AP leveled classes. And while in chorus, Ruby was able to sing like a heavenly angel at points, like she had been singing since a very young age. Which she most likely did, based off of her family.

Because it wasn't just Ruby herself for how she was well known throughout the school. It was Ruby's parents who were also quite well known. Her entire family seemed to be made of music. Starting there was her older sister, Yang Xiao Long, who was in Weiss' class, was in the school band and was able to play drums, guitar and many other instruments. Their father, a man known as Taiyang Xiao Long, the lead guitarist of a now broken apart band known as Stark. Then there was Ruby's mother. Summer Rose. After the breakup of the band Stark, and the passing of Yang's mother, Raven Branwen, Summer and Taiyang got together and had a child, Ruby. Summer was the lead singer of Stark and after the band broke apart Summer went on to make a record company.

Rose Records today still stands, but under new management. Ruby was now the new manager of Rose Records. A company that has now skyrocketed through the charts ever since she has taken over.

But she had taken over it at a young age.

Towards the end Weiss' senior year, Ruby's Sophomore year, Ruby's mom was killed in a car accident.

At the beginning of Rose Records and shortly after Ruby was born, Summer wrote a will that left the company to her flesh and blood daughter. It was stated in the will that it was nothing against Yang that she wasn't the one to inherit the company. Apparently Summer had treated Yang as if she was her own. She just wanted to know that the company would be in the right hands.

After Weiss graduated, she heard that Ruby went to take over the company completely.

And it was one of the best things that had happened to the company.

She made the company take leaps and strides. It began producing more music by signing more singers, musicians and bands.

This was _her_.

Now with this entire plethora of musical talent sitting before her, Weiss felt intimidated slightly but did not let it show. That would be a sign of weakness. But Weiss at the moment did feel weak in the legs.

"Of course. It's good to see you again, Mrs. Rose." Weiss said.

Ruby let out a small laugh. "Please Weiss, as cheesy as it sounds, Mrs. Rose was my mother. Just call me Ruby."

Weiss now stood before the judges table, waiting for them to give her the go ahead to begin singing the song that she chose.

"Now what song will you be choosing to sing for us today, Miss Schnee?" Mercury asked her.

"I will be singing a song that I wrote myself." Weiss said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh really?" Emerald asked.

"Yes. I guess you could say that this would be a sort of premiere for the song. I haven't shown this song to anyone."

"Have you written any other songs before this one?" Cinder asked next.

"No." Weiss stated. "This is my first song that I have written."

"I hope that it is worth the work that you put into it."

"I'm sure that it is, Cinder." Ruby said.

"You may begin whenever, Miss Schnee." Mercury finally said.

This was it.

Do or die time.

Weiss took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _Mirror, tell me something,_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

Weiss opened one of her eyes and saw that the judges were not reacting in the slightest. Simply taking in the song and appreciating it to their best ability. Closing her eye once again, she went back to the song.

 _Mirror, tell me something,_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Fear of what's inside of me,_

 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

She opened her eye again. Still no reaction. Weiss wasn't sure what this meant, surely they would have made some sort of body language or movement to show their impression on the song. Although she did see Emerald and Mercury whispering to each other about something.

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

 _Save me from the things I see!_

 _I can keep it from the world,_

 _Why won't you let me hide from me?_

Something didn't feel right. None of the judges were reacting in the slightest. If they didn't like her singing they would have told Weiss to stop by now and then tell her what she did wrong.

 _Mirror, mirror, tell me something,_

 _Who's the loneliest of all?_

 _I'm the loneliest of all._

Weiss finished the song and fully opened her eyes. She held her hands behind her back. If she didn't have any control she would be vibrating with anticipation.

"How was that?" Weiss asked.

"Where to begin." Cinder said, her hand cupping the side of her face.

"I'm just going to say this." Emerald said next. "I say no."

 _'Wh...what?'_

"I concur." said Mercury. "It's a no for me as well, sweet cheeks." he said the last part with a cheeky grin.

Weiss felt as if her world was falling apart around her. This was probably her only chance at getting the life that she wanted without pulling the "Schnee Heiress" card on anyone.

"Ruby." Cinder said. "I think that we should let you handle the talking on this one. Surely you can pull something together to describe this travesty of a song."

"Me?" Ruby asked in return.

"Of course. You knew Weiss in school, so I think that this will be the easiest for you."

"Alright then." Ruby said, not sounding to sure for herself.

 _'Ruby... come on. Give me something good. Even if it's something that will help me in the long run.'_

Weiss could feel her legs become weak. She felt that if it got any worse she might collapse on the ground right before the judges.

"Well. The first thing that I can say is that you haven't changed much from our days in high school." Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Back then, you always tried to act as if you were the center of attention. You would make yourself that you were one of the sopranos that could only be heard. You would drown out the rest of us. As if having the tenors behind us was bad enough. Most of the times during school concerts none of our section would be heard. They would only hear high male voices and you. Somehow, you have managed to make your voice go even higher. I, of course, have not heard the song that you have performed today before, but in my own opinion, I feel that it should have been performed by someone with a different voice type. It sounds more suited for a regular soprano than someone who is trying to sound like they're in an Oprah. Not to mention that when you were performing, your voice was wavering in all the wrong places. I can tell that you were trying to hide some sort of message or story in your song, but I can't really see it forming together. So there are many things that need to be worked on with you, Weiss. So for me, it is also a no."

Weiss' knees began to wobble. She felt like she wanted to break down and curl into a ball. But she knew that she shouldn't.

She shouldn't show the weakness in her. They have already broken her down so much, she shouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing their job being complete.

Leonard came over and wrapped his arm around Weiss' shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Weiss shrugged his arm of her.

"Thank you." Weiss said to the judges. She bowed her head slightly and walked away from the table.

* * *

Weiss reconvened with her father. He didn't say anything to his daughter after she had explained what had happened, not wanting make anything worse. He may have been a hard parent, but he wasn't heartless.

They were exiting the stadium now.

Weiss was walking away from her now collapsed dreams. The rest of the world would see her performance that the judges basically said was one of the worst ones. And Ruby, one of the people that Weiss had known since high school, had said that she someone who had needed work.

Well, Weiss never actually knew Ruby. She had just heard of the drama that followed her graduating from school and that Ruby used to be in some of her classes.

"Weiss!" she heard someone shout behind her.

She turned to see a certain aforementioned brunette rushing towards her. She had a red jacket over a black tank top while she wore light jeans.

 _'To think that this woman runs a multi-million dollar recording company.'_ Weiss thought to herself.

"What do you need, Mrs. Rose."

Ruby jogged up to Weiss and her father and stopped a few feet in front of them. "I thought I said that you can call me Ruby." she said.

"I prefer to leave first names to my close friends." Weiss replied.

"Well I already know where I stand." Ruby said, giving a small sigh.

Weiss' father stepped forward. "Mrs. Rose, my daughter has said to me that you have denied her access to the next round of the competition. Seeing as how that there will now be no second chance for her, I do not see any reason as to why you are now here." her father said properly.

Ruby turned towards her father. "You must be the famous Herald Schnee. You must already know, at least slightly, who I am. But that's not what matters. I would like to speak with your daughter, Mr. Schnee."

"And why is that?"

"I can't speak of it out here." Ruby stated. "Do you think we can speak of this anywhere more private?"

"Speak of what?" Weiss asked.

"That's exactly why we need to speak somewhere private." Ruby said.

Weiss and her father exchanged a glance at each other. Both of their faces read that they should hear her out.

"Our limo is just this way." Weiss' father said. He turned and began walking towards the parking lot.

* * *

They arrived at the limo and they all climbed inside.

Closing the door behind them, the driver stood outside and watched for anyone that would come near the limo.

"I don't have much time. We basically stopped for lunch." Ruby stated. "But I'm sure that you might have a few questions for me."

"Yes. I do." Weiss replied.

"Fire away."

"A good start would be, why are you here right now?"

"Because I know what I said was completely wrong."

 _What?_

"What?" Weiss asked.

"What I said about your singing. It was all wrong. I thought that your performance was simply amazing. Your song simply captivated me. It was great."

Weiss didn't know what to think. Not even twenty minutes ago, this woman was practically telling Weiss that her song and singing were poorly performed and now she was saying that it was all great.

"I don't-"

"Understand?" Ruby finished her question for her. Weiss gave a brief nod and Ruby continued. "Well. I'm sure you know that the world has turned into a very corrupt place."

Weiss gave a confused look. Not sure as to why she was saying this.

"Well... the show is pretty corrupt." Ruby said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow, word got out that you were going to be on the show and the bigwigs were bribed heavily by an unknown party to make sure that you didn't make it into the competition. Rumor said that they were some group of faunus who were upset at your father for the controversy against the faunus workers of your company. The heads basically told us that we needed to deny you. They found out that I used to go to school with you and they made up a script for me. I will also say that I didn't mean any of those things that I mentioned from high school. I thought that you were a great singer back then, even now you are. Anyway, getting off topic. But I'll just say, it was wrong for them to take the bribe and deny you."

"Then why, pray tell are you supporting this show by being a judge?" Mr. Schnee asked next.

Ruby gazed at him for a few moments before speaking again. "You're a businessman, Mr. Schnee. I can tell you're someone who knows that money can bring many great things. I myself didn't want to be a judge on the show, but my advisers said that it would be a wise decision in regards to Rose Records. And I obliged, seeking to help the company however I can. Of course, it is not the right way, but what will the right way get you sometimes in a world full of wrong?"

"I'm not sure I fully understand." Mr. Schnee replied.

"Really?" Ruby asked. When she was met with a blank stare, she sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that I saw a chance and I took it. Good or bad, you must take chances to improve. Ya'know, gamble."

"So, why do I feel that you're here for another reason, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I wanted to give you a chance of your own, Weiss." Ruby informed.

"What do you mean?"

Ruby reached into her back pocket and pulled out a business card. It was pure white with a red rose symbol covering the front with the words Rose Records written in bold black writing. A line down read Ruby's name and a phone number.

"Instead of going through a competition to get a record deal, how about take a private invitation to a recording studio and meeting a few of the people there?"

"You... you can't be serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ruby asked with a big smile.

"Yes actually, just a bit."

Ruby gave off a small laugh. "Well, I'm being completely serious. Come by the studio, it's on Patch. Nice place might I say. Grew up there." Ruby's phone began to go off. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the touch screen. Looking a little disappointed, she looked back to Weiss and her father. "Sadly that's it for me. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Schnee." Ruby said as she shook his hand. "And it was good to see you again, Weiss." She said to the white haired girl.

"Thank you for this, Ruby." Weiss responded.

Ruby flashed the girl another smile the limo door was opened by the driver, she stepped out and walked away but looked like she remembered something and turned back.

"Oh and, Weiss." she said.

"Yes?"

"I thought you said you only called your close friends by their first names."

* * *

 **Well... This is a thing now.**

 **I wonder what the response will be.**

 **I hope that you guys like this!**

 **It is, of course, WhiteRose centered and will be a progressive relationship.**

 **I'll see where this story takes me and I hope that you all will enjoy this alongside Life Lessons.**

 **And now, until the next time, I'll see you all, in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The way the world works is kinda funny in some ways.

You win some. You lose some. But sometimes when you do win, why can't you help but also feel that you've lost?

That is the feeling that Weiss has had over the past few days.

Her mind never being in the right place whether it was during her daily vocal lessons or simply lying in her bed, trying to fall asleep.

The day that Ruby had asked Weiss to come to the recording studio was approaching faster and faster.

The day after the Vytal Idol auditions, and after the offer made by Ruby, when Weiss and her father returned back to the penthouse apartment that they owned in Vale. Their own home was back in the city of Atlas.

Weiss had always found comfort there. She grew up around the cold and became accustomed to it. Some days she would find herself standing out on the balcony outside her bedroom, standing out in the cold for hours on end without being affected. She must have just grown a tolerance to the cold over the years.

But she also always found herself yearning for the warmth of the southern parts of the world, such as Vale and Vacuo. The very reason in fact why Weiss went to Vale High instead of the school in Atlas.

And the fact that the recording studio is on Patch was a small bonus, if Weiss decided to go through with all of this.

Yes, she was given a choice by the recording company.

The recording company had received word from Ruby and had made Weiss an appointment for the next Monday. Today was now Friday, the audition having been the previous day. They managed, somehow, to get a hold of their contact information in order to give them the message.

Weiss needed to make her decision by today. They had mentioned that they needed a solid agreement that Weiss will be coming to Patch so that they can prepare anything and everything that they needed for the visit, such as transportation, guides, quarters and more.

She felt the need to heavily ponder what choice she would make. Yes, this was the chance that she had been waiting a long time for. But she didn't feel as if she deserved it. She had gotten eliminated from the tournament very early on. But Ruby had stated that they had rigged it in a way that Weiss wouldn't make it to the second round, even forced Ruby to say that Weiss was a terrible singer. All for the purpose of money.

In Weiss' mind, something told her that she should not trust Ruby easily.

Maybe that was also a reason why she was considering not taking her up on the offer. Like Weiss would arrive at Patch and go to the record studio only to find out that the whole thing was a joke and that she wasn't really being given another shot and then she'd have to return home in shame.

Maybe she was just over thinking everything and this would all turn out to be fine.

Weiss had been pacing around the penthouse for hours, contemplating what to do. Her father would watch her at times with a worried look, before heading back to his study to continue any sort of business that he needed to take care of.

But at one point, before he went back to the study, he expressed his concerns to his daughter.

"Weiss, what is it that's troubling you?" he asked.

"An uncertainty in my mind." Weiss responded, stopping her pacing and leaned herself against the arm of the large white couch that sat in the living room.

"About the offer at Rose Records?"

"Yes."

"What are you worrying about? It is what you wanted, correct? To be a recording artist?" her father sounded to be slightly annoyed with her.

"It is what I wanted, but I feel as if I'm not going at this the way I had wanted."

"Because you didn't win the competition."

"Yes." Weiss confirmed.

Mr. Schnee couldn't help and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What is that for!?" Weiss demanded.

"Weiss, please don't raise your voice and allow me to explain myself." he said calmly as he lowered his hand away from his face. When he received a nod from Weiss, he continued. "You need to just go with the flow."

Now Weiss' head almost spun around when she heard that. Her father had never been the "go with the flow" type. He had always been the one who had planned everything out form the beginning. Whether it was for a long term business plan or his morning routine, everything had a system and a plan that never went off it's tracks.

"Don't let the competition get to you. You heard Ms. Rose herself. They had basically payed her to say those things."

"I know, father."

"Let me finish. She regretted what she had said almost immediately from what I saw. And then left her post to come and find you in order to make things right. She felt that you were worthy enough for her to offer you some sort of opportunity. She wanted to give you an actual full chance at the big leagues."

"But what if it was just out of pity?" Weiss asked her father sadly.

"I've seen the eyes of many different people in my days, Weiss. I've seen the eyes of someone who is serious and determined, and someone who is giving pity on another. Ms. Rose's eyes did not look like the one's of someone who is giving pity. She wanted to give you a real shot. As if you truly deserved it. I have heard your singing Weiss, you are truly someone who can make it through this." Her father said as he approached her. "You're a Schnee, and Schnee's do not simply let petty superstitions deter their paths in life."

Weiss didn't know what to say, here was her father, one of the most unsupportive people that she had ever met in her life, being completely out of character and giving her an encouraging speech. "Where is this coming from?"she asked.

"Like I said, If this all does work out, I will support you. And from what I can see at the moment, things seem to working out quite well. I may be hard but I'm not heartless."

"Thank you, father." And for the first time in a while, Weiss gave her father a hug, in which he returned.

When they broke, he said that he needed to return to his study and handle some things that were happening with the main building back in Atlas. He advised her to give the studio the call that they would be there on Monday.

Weiss did just that.

* * *

 _Monday_

 _Late Morning Hours_

Weiss sat in a small limo, which current course was set for Vale International Airport.

To get to Patch, they would have either needed to fly or sail, and seeing as they had a limited amount of time before the day was out, they were going to be taking a quick flight.

They had told her that at the plane she would be meeting the person who would be giving her the tours all day. Blake was the name that they had given her.

 _'I wonder what he'll be like.'_ Weiss thought to herself as they drove up to the airport terminal.

No, her father was not with her. He had needed to catch a flight back to Atlas the previous day. Something about a very important meeting that he needed to be present for. So, it was just her.

The limo took a road that led around to the runways. They checked themselves at the gate and they drove through. Passing by planes both large and small, with some of them, Weiss always felt dwarfed by these marvels of machinery.

The vehicle turned off again and stopped in front of a small black private jet. _Rose Records_ was embroidered on the side of the plane, a large red rose replacing the O in records.

Standing outside the plane was a woman with long black hair and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. The sun was awfully strong today. She wore a black business suit that had a purple tie running down the center before disappearing under the jacket. She stood with her arms behind her back. Weiss also spotted a small black bow sitting atop her head. How she wasn't dying in this heat, Weiss wasn't sure.

The driver exited the vehicle and opened the door for Weiss. She stepped out of the vehicle and gave a quick thanks to the man before walking towards the woman.

"Ms. Schnee, I trust that the ride over was pleasant?" the unknown woman asked.

"Yes. It was fine, Miss..." Weiss trailed off.

"Belladonna. Blake Belladonna."

 _'Oh. Not a guy.'_

"Miss. Belladonna." Weiss confirmed. "There was no traffic and it was fairly smooth."

"Good. I'm sure that you have already been informed but just in case you haven't, I will be your guide for today. I will show you all around Rose Records and the town that it resides in." Blake said as she turned to the plane and began walking towards the open hatch in the side of the plane.

"Very well. They had mentioned that you would be my guide today when I told them that I would indeed be coming." Weiss said as she began walking with her.

Blake slowly stopped and turned around. "They said that my name was Blake and you thought that I was going to be a guy, I'm guessing?"

Weiss stood there for a few seconds, determining what was the best answer. "Has it happened before?" she asked.

"More times than you think." Blake said in a tone that sounded as if she was already used to it and at this point was just like a small joke.

"Sorry." Weiss said.

"Oh, don't worry." Blake said, turning back to the plane, she walked over to the steps before stepping to the side before motioning for Weiss to go first.

Weiss took the hint and boarded the small plane, taking a seat at one of the seat which had tables in front of each spot. Another seat faced Weiss empty.

Blake closed the door of the plane and sealed it shut. Giving a thumbs up to the pilot, he began to go through the pre-flight checklist to make sure everything was all in good working order.

She then sat down across from Weiss and took off her sunglasses, revealing bright amber colored eyes. She placed her glasses on the table and pulled out a small book from the inside of her suit jacket. "We'll arrive there about thirty minutes after take off, so until then just make yourself comfortable." she said as she opened the book and her eyes began scanning the page intently.

"If you say so." Weiss said as the two drifted off into a sort of awkward silence.

* * *

The plane landed and the two got off only to enter another car that sat outside waiting for them. The airport they landed at was a small one, only housing smaller aircraft such as a personal plane and other privately owned jets.

Blake told her that they would be seeing the rest of the area first before going off to the studio, saying that the area was very nice and that if she was going to be signing a contract it would be a good idea to get to know the area well.

Leaving the airport, Weiss could tell that it was no tropical island. But that doesn't mean that it wasn't nice. The area was indeed beautiful, especially with the weather that they were having. It really added to the effect that this island could just plainly be a natural beauty, but this was still just the surrounding landscape, not the actual town that resided close by.

The airport must have just been on the outskirts of the town because before Weiss knew it they began passing many small town houses. The roads were narrow and the buildings were built close together, practically touching each other. Made of brick and stone were one of the most common ones. They turned down one road and suddenly they were riding along the coast of the island. Looking out, Weiss could see many fishing vessels out on the waters and in the docs that were close by.

"Patch is most known for the amount of seafood that it brings in every year. The commonly known "Patch Crab" is one of the crustacean's that can be commonly found, some even regularly can be found on the beaches." Blake explained. "There are many seafood places all around the island, actually for my first few days on the island it was all I ate. But that doesn't mean there isn't other things. You can find restaurants serving foods from Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, even Menagerie."

"So there's a lot of variety to the island then?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, most people would think that a moderately sized island would be deep into poverty, but Patch is different. For years the fishing businesses has kept the island running as it has, it eventually became a tourist attraction. People coming from all over to taste the seafood that was exclusive to the island. Seafood chef's from all around would come here to try and begin their own business. And then when Rose Records was established, people came for more than just the sights and food. People came for the concerts that would be held by performer's that signed with the recording studio. The island flourished and prospered from more than just the fishing industry after that. We would import textiles such as wood and stone from areas in Vale so that the island's natural beauty could be preserved."

"You sure do know a lot about the area." Weiss commented.

Blake gave a small smile and a light shrug. "I'm Miss. Rose's secretary. When I got the job she told me that I would also be giving tours to newcomers to the company and she wanted me to make them feel that the island is a really nice place to be, which it is."

"Fair enough. But if you don't mind me asking, why Patch?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is Rose Records on Patch? It's so far away from everything else."

"Oh, well, it was where Miss Rose's mother, Summer, the founder of the company, was born and raised, and then later on it was where Miss. Rose was born and raised before she went off to school in Vale."

"So her mother decided to have the company close to home. Well that is what most companies do when they first start up." Weiss noted to herself.

"That is true. Most of the restaurants around are run by natives. I guess you could say that people just couldn't bare to forget about the island."

* * *

The tour continued with Blake pointing out some of the most famous restaurants and landmarks that the island had, even the large forest that still covered half of the island.

After that, Blake told Weiss that they would now be heading to the studio.

 _'And here comes the nervous feelings again.'_ Weiss thought to herself.

"Throughout the tour, you will be meeting some of the recording artists that have been signed to Rose Records, some high ranking officials to the company, including Miss. Rose, Even though you have already met her. We will show you all facilities that are available and much more."

Recording artists? She would get to meet the other performers of the company? What will they think of her? Will they welcome her or will they just see her as competition that needs to be done away with?

The car turned off down a road that lead into the woods, groves of trees created a sort of archway around the roadway, letting stray beams of sunlight to shine through the canopy. Weiss could only see more lines of trees beyond the line of thick oaks that lined the road.

Suddenly the shade from the trees above vanished and they turned into a small curve before stopping, turning her head, Weiss saw a short walkway that lead to a staircase that lead up a small hill. At the top of the hill sat the doors that lead a possibility for her new life.

The building, for a recording studio, was large. The main complex was two stories tall, and was completely white. In the far back, another building stood up another story that looked like it could be the size of an airplane hangar.

 _'Probably the stage area of the complex.'_ Weiss guessed in her mind.

Atop the front entrance was the same sign that was embroidered on the side of the private jet that they had taken to the island.

ROSE

RECORDS

A parking lot sat nearby where dozens of other cars sat in rows and columns. Weiss could see at least 50 vehicles parked there. Just how many people worked for this company?

The driver opened the door and Weiss and Blake exited the vehicle. The two thanked the driver and they began walking up the steps.

"Kinda intimidating to be honest." Weiss admitted.

"Everyone gets the same feeling when they first walk up. It's not everyday that you visit such a well known recording company that is worth millions maybe even billions." Blake said. "But if you do sign some sort of contract today, you'll be walking up to this building almost everyday."

"Almost?" Weiss questioned as they reach the doors.

"Well, some of the artists prefer to write their songs that they write in the comforts of their own home. But when you practice and record you will of course be coming here." Blake stated.

"Understandable." Weiss said.

They stopped at the doors and Blake turned to Weiss.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Weiss took a deep breath. The feeling of nervousness slightly leaving her. This is where she hoped she would eventually get to in life. Not being stuck behind a desk filing paperwork for her father's company.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Weiss said.

Blake nodded and opened one of the doors and walked through, Weiss following behind.

When they entered the lobby, Weiss was surprised by the lack of people. She thought that it would be a little more bustling than it was. But the only people that were there was a receptionist behind the desk and a couple of people walking by, making small talk as they went about their daily tasks, whatever they were. A song echoed throughout the room, sounding like it was of the punk genre, a song that didn't really sound like it should be played lightly; it gave the room a strange sort of background noise. On the walls, framed and signed posters of different bands and artists hung to display who had been signed to the company. For some of the artist there were even albums hanging off to the side. Some of them were silver and gold. But from what she could see there were no platinum or diamond albums.

Blake walked over to the receptionist desk and began talking to the man. From what Weiss heard, she had asked him to let Ms. Rose know that Weiss was now there.

"Is that the new recruit back there?" the man asked.

Weiss walked up to the desk and introduced herself. "I guess you could say that I'm the new recruit. Weiss Schnee." she said as she extended her hand.

"Brawnz Ni." the man said as he accepted the handshake. "So I guess that's your cue for the tour to start." he said to Blake.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later, Brawnz." Blake said as she began walking, motioning for Weiss to follow.

Weiss have her own farewells and they began touring through the building.

Blake started the tour with what was called "The Hall of Honor". The hallway was connected to many other halls that would lead to the other parts of the building.

Just like in the lobby, there were dozens of rows of posters and albums of different rankings to go along with them, but from the look of them, they were all here. And there was platinum and diamond albums. Which was very impressive since you had to sell thousands upon thousands of copies across the globe of that specific album. But they all didn't have them. One of the more noticeable of the few that did was a band that was fairly popular when Weiss was in High School. The Achieve Men was the name of the group. Weiss had never been a fan of them, not really into the whole "boy band" genre.

They were in the news at some points these days. Mostly only if they had gotten in trouble with the law or if there was some typical tabloid drama. From what she had heard, one of them was now fairly popular making videos on the internet.

But that was beside the point, back on track, there were a lot of posters who held famous people. Were they all signed to Rose Records at some point in time? Of course they were, then why would they even be in this hallway?

"There sure are a lot of them.' Weiss commented.

"Yes, there sure are." responded a familiar voice.

Weiss turned her head down the hallway and spotted Ruby walking in their direction.

"Miss. Rose. I thought we weren't going to be meeting up with you until later in the tour?" Blake questioned.

"Well I decided that I would clear my schedule and join you on said tour, Blake."

"You did what?" Blake sounded panicked. "You were supposed to be in a meeting right now, weren't you? Why aren't you there?"

"Don't worry," Ruby said, "the meeting ended and I managed to call ahead to all my later phone calls and get the business needed for those all sorted and done."

"Even the four o'clock video meeting with Yang?" Blake asked.

"Yes, everything is going fine. She's coming back from Vacuo in a couple days with a few other new recruits. But in the meantime," Ruby turned towards Weiss, "my attention will be fully devoted to this recruit."

"Can you not call me a recruit like that?" Weiss asked. "It makes me feel like I'm in the military or a private contracting company."

"Sure thing." Ruby beamed at Weiss. "But we should get moving now. Blake, I'll join the two of you on the tour. Thought it would be nice to unwind a little on a Monday morning."

"Are you sure, the president may not like that that much." Blake said.

"Oz? He's been a family friend for years, Blake. You know this. He doesn't get upset at much. If anyone, Goodwitch is the one to be worried about."

"Who are you talking about?" Weiss asked the two women.

"Oscar Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch." Ruby said. "The President of Rose Records and his adviser."

"So Mr. Ozpin is under you?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. Me and him have known each other ever since I have been a child. He was one of the people who weren't family that helped me through some hard times. Well, there were still some friends from school who I kept in contact with after I left."

"And by my guess he's really strict about getting work done?"

"Him? No? His assistant though... she's scary."

"She scares you?"

"At some times, yes."

"Then why don't you fire her?"

"What?" Ruby asked, sounding completely dumbfounded by Weiss' suggestion.

"Fire her." Weiss reiterated.

"I could never think about doing that." Ruby laughed out. "She's just as much my adviser as she is his."

"Yes, she has certainly lead us through some hard times. She has helped make many decisions over the years without making it look like that she was the one in control of the studio." Blake stated.

"Enough of that." Ruby said. "Let's continue the tour, shall we?" She began walking down the hallway, pointing to many different posters, making notes of just how big of stars the people had turned out to be.

To say the least, Weiss was impressed by the amount of people that had become well known throughout Remnant.

"Ya'know, Miss Rose, I-" Blake started to talk to Ruby but was interrupted.

"Blake, how many times do I have to tell you, if it's between us, you can call me Ruby."

"But it's not just the two of us." Blake said, slightly gesturing towards Weiss.

"It's fine. I've told her that she can call me Ruby as well. Ain't that right, Weiss."

"What, I, um..." Weiss was slightly caught off guard by her suddenly being involved in the conversation.

"See. I told you Blake, just call me Ruby for the time being."

Blake let out a sigh. "Fine. Ruby, I was supposed to be the one giving this tour, now suddenly you make your own plans and decide to take over said tour."

Ruby gave a small giggle. "Sorry. I think I was just sorta happy to have a little bit of the stress of my day taken off of my shoulders and I guess I just got carried away."

"Well, what was going to be the next stop?" Weiss asked.

"The next place was going to be the main stage." Blake said.

"Well then lead the way."

* * *

The walk over to the main stage was short.

From Weiss' best guess the stage was in the giant hangar looking area in the back of the building.

Blake opened one of the two double doors that lead into the area and held it open for Ruby and Weiss.

Inside, Weiss saw a few people on the stage chatting and holding instruments.

On the left side of the stage, there was a woman who was tuning a cocoa brown bass guitar. She had a brown beret sitting atop brown hair with a long bang cascading down the right side of her face. A pair of black aviators were covering her eyes despite them being inside.

Center stage, a man with blonde hair and a sea blue electric guitar was talking to another man with short sand colored hair who was also holding a guitar. In the back, a girl with short orange hair was sitting behind a large drum set.

As they grew closer to the stage, for some reason, Weiss grew a small sense of familiarity.

And when they were right next to the stage, she knew why.

She recognized one of them.

"Jaune." Ruby said, calling out onto the stage.

Jaune turned around, his conversation with the other guitarist cut short.

 _'Oh dear god...'_ Weiss said inwardly.

"Ruby." Jaune smiled at the girl. He unlaced the strap of his guitar from around his body and placed it down on a nearby stand.

He walked over to the side of the stage and swung his legs over the side, sitting down over the edge.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We're going around showing around one of the, soon to possibly signed, new people to Rose Records around the area to give her an idea of what the place is like if she does decide to join.

"And I'm guessing that this is her..." Jaune trailed off on his words as he turned his gaze to Weiss. "Oh. Hey, uh, Weiss. Long time no see. I guess."

Weiss let out a sigh. "Yes, I guess it has." Weiss said.

"You two know each other?" asked the man who was talking to Jaune moments ago.

"Yeah." Jaune said. "We were in the same graduating class in High School."

"Yes, and in those years during chorus class I was forced to put up with your constant flirting." Weiss stated, with a bit of hidden venom in her voice.

"Hey," Jaune said, "that was years ago. I was a dumb, loveless, hormone filled teenager who was searching too far high for his first girlfriend."

"Now you're still dumb, not so loveless and have slightly less hormones than you did back then." said the girl who was tuning her guitar.

"Hey." Jaune said, giving a small glare at the girl who gave a smirk in response.

Jaune turned back towards Weiss. "Listen, if you're going to be here from now on then, I guess that I should say something that I have wanted to say for a while now but haven't been able to because of me not able to get in contact with you."

"You're not going to hit on me again, are you?" Weiss asked.

Jaune placed his hand over his face and gave a sigh and then lowered his hand back down. "No... no. I want to apologize for all the years that I had flirted with you. I realized down the line that I had been a major pain in your ass and it made me feel like shit when I had thought about it. So, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry."

Weiss was a loss for words. Never would she have thought that she would hear that type of a speech from this boy.

"Besides, even if he did choose to flirt with you, I'm sure his fiancee would kick his ass for doing so." commented the woman behind the drum set.

Weiss' had to do a double take. "His what?"

"Fiancee. They announced that they were getting married about two weeks ago."

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small smile. "Yeah, three years of dating finally lead up to that."

 _'Three years? In high school his longest relationship, from what I had heard, had lasted no more than a few weeks.'_ Weiss thought to herself.

"We wish you and her the best, Jaune."

"Thanks, Miss Rose."

"Ruby."

"Right."

"So, while we're here and it looks like you guys are all ready to start up a session of practice, why not give Weiss a little bit of a sample of what you guys can do." Ruby suggested.

"Uh, I guess. Sure." Jaune said. He stood back up on stage and grabbed his guitar and laced it around him once more. "What song should we play?" he asked.

Ruby seemed to have a sort of look on her face that, for some reason, made Weiss a little thrown off. Like she had some sort of evil plan involved with this.

"Do 'With Me'." Ruby said. "I really liked it when you performed it for her."

"A-are you sure?" Jaune said. For some reason, he looked nervous. Why?

"Sure. There's nothing wrong with it right? It was a beautiful song that you made for her."

Jaune gave a deep breath and turned to his band mates. "You guys up for it?" he asked them.

"I kinda got tired of the song at one point, but it is very meaningful and because of me helping with the song at some points I also got used to it and became one of our favorite songs that we have written. So, I'm game." The boy with sandy blonde hair said.

"Gee, thanks, Sun." Jaune said.

"Let's do it. Jauney-boy!" the girl on the drums said.

The girl with the bass nodded and grabbed a pick out of her pocket.

"Alright, if you say so." Jaune said and he too grabbed a pick.

The man named Sun turned around, and Weiss realized that he was a monkey faunus due to the tail that swirled behind him. He grabbed an acoustic guitar and wrapped the strap around him. He took the amp plug from his electric guitar and plugged it into the acoustic.

"Let's do this." Jaune said as he approached the mic.

"Is all the equipment ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we checked it all before we grabbed our instruments."

"Good. Wouldn't want to die out on ya halfway through the song."

"Yeah. Sun, start it up."

Sun nodded and began to play a few chords on his guitar. It started out slow, with the same chords going for a few moments in the same beat.

After another few chords, Jaune began to sing.

* * *

 **With Me - Sum 41**

* * *

 _I don't want this moment to ever end,_

 _Where everything's nothing without you._

 _I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_

 _'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

 _Through it all, I've made my mistakes._

 _I stumble and fall, but I mean these words._

The tempo and feeling of the song increased immensely. Weiss' chest boomed from the amps, the intensity of the song increasing.

 _I want you to know,_

 _With everything I won't let this go._

 _These words are my heart and soul._

 _I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

 _As I bleed my heart out to show,_

 _And I won't let go._

Once again, the song slowed down and the feeling turned more calm.

 _Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,_

 _And pieces of memories fall to the ground._

 _I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,_

 _'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

 _All the streets, where I walked alone,_

 _With nowhere to go, have come to an end._

Why did most of this song sound so familiar to Weiss? These lyrics, she felt like she had heard them before. Not on the radio or on television or anything of the sort.

Where?

 _I want you to know,_

 _With everything I won't let this go._

 _These words are my heart and soul._

 _I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

 _As I bleed my heart out to show,_

 _And I won't let go._

 _In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

 _When you don't know what you're looking to find._

 _In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

 _When you just never know what you will find._

Oh dear. Now Weiss was beginning to remember. Why this song sounded so familiar. Where it originated from.

 _I don't want this moment to ever end,_

 _Where everything's nothing without you._

Jaune had originally made this song for when he first asked Weiss out on a date. Of course though the song was only half done... and he had only gotten halfway through the song before Weiss had stopped him and straight up rejected him.

But this time around, it sounded more meaningful. Was it because he had more people playing the song to give the sound more life? Or was it because it's original version just wasn't made for the right person?

Either way. It had turned into a great song.

 _I want you to know,_

 _With everything I won't let this go._

 _These words are my heart and soul._

 _I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

 _As I bleed my heart out to show,_

 _And I won't let go._

Here was the boy that back in High School, could barely play regular scales on his guitar was now striking notes without flaw and was singing in rhythm with the song. Was this how multiple years of progression and practice lead to? Where would Weiss herself be in a few years in the case of her overall skill?

 _I want you to know,_

 _With everything I won't let this go._

 _These words are my heart and soul._

 _I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

 _As I bleed my heart out to show,_

 _And I won't let go._

The song stopped, and the final sounds bounced throughout the entire room before everything fell silent. Ruby and Blake began clapping with Weiss still standing there with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"How was that?" Jaune asked as he slipped his pick back into his pants pocket. Weiss noticed that and thought to herself that he probably loses dozens when he does his laundry.

"Very well done." Ruby commented. "You guys are getting better by the day."

"Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and turned to Weiss. "And your opinion?" she asked.

"W-what?" Weiss asked.

"Your opinion. On the song." Ruby said. "And their overall performance."

"Well... the song does sound familiar. And I think I figured out where it came from."

"Yeah... I'm sure you did." Jaune said. "That is indeed the song that I had made for you years ago. But, after that, I decided to scrap it. Years later, I found my old notes for it and I decided to... revive it, I guess you could say, and I wrote it for my now fiancee like the others had said."

Weiss just gave a simple nod. "I like it. By the way. You turned it really into something. I hope to hear some more songs like that."

"Thanks, Weiss. For that and for understanding my apology."

"Sure thing. And by the way, I never expected you to be of the punk genre." Weiss commented.

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked.

"You're obviously a punk rock band. Just from the sound of the song and how you all hold yourselves. You all look like you're up there having an amazing time while it sounds like the song that you made was from your past. That's usually what I hear from punk bands. Songs about both hard times and good times in their lives and they're now making the best of it through their music."

"Woah," Sun said, "She kinda hit the nail on the head with that one there. She knows her music if you ask me."

"That was only one genre type though." The girl with the bass replied.

"I do understand that most people do misinterpret the meaning of the punk rock genre just about being a rebel, but most of the time the punk music songs that I have heard tell a story of pain and emotion through their life or someone else's. Like most music, they tell a story that only some people are able to identify and tell to others that weren't able to. Some music these days just can't do that. They don't tell meaningful stories. It's just randomness with the artist trying to make the most amount of money possible from their sales."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Weiss had felt like she had said the wrong thing.

"Okay, I'm slightly convinced now. It wasn't exactly right, but she's on the right track." the bass player stated.

"Well," Ruby said, "We have to get back to Weiss' tour. We need to get through the rest of the building. Have a good practice you guys."

The trio then made their way back to the double doors that they had walked through.

"Well that certainly was something."

"Yes, yes it was." Ruby said with a small laugh and a smile.

"But one thing that I wonder is who would agree to marry that blonde buffoon." Weiss said.

Ruby looked over towards Weiss and grew another weird looking grin.

"Why don't we go meet her?"

* * *

 **AN: Wow, that was certainly a good response from the first chapter.**

 **So many people seemed to enjoy this story so I tried to make this chapter as fast as I could between school and sports and... other things *cough* video games *cough*. Well, that and the collaboration group.**

 **But besides that I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the first.**

 **The song that was used in this chapter was With Me by the band Sum 41. I have always had a soft spot for this band even though I found them when I was twelve and their days of touring and performing were over. But now they're making a comeback. So Yay!**

 **And to the person who had reviewed saying that I had Weiss and Ruby both majorly OOC and that their roles should have been swapped in the story. That's kinda the point and plot of this story, whoever reviewed that (because it was a guest review). Please understand that Ruby is the head of a very large production company who has been in the business for years and has... hardened? That sounds like it works... I guess.**

 **Anywho, please leave a review below and if you're new, please follow and favorite this story. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The group of three walked away from the stage area and continued walking through the building.

Blake lead the way, pointing out multiple unimportant things here and there to add some filler to the tour as they made their way through the hallways.

"So," Weiss started, "How long have they been involved in the recording business?" she asked.

"Well, they had been recording with another company about a year and a half ago, then we offered them a better deal, and they came over here. Since then, they have risen in the ranks and have gotten more world wide credibility."

"World wide credibility?' Weiss said to herself. 'And they have only been here for over a year? Then depending on the situation, that means I could become world renowned as well.'

"Of course, they had been through a lot at the old company before that, so they had already built up some sort of fanbase. We really didn't have to do much in order for them to rise in the rankings."

"You make it sound like that was easy to do." Weiss commented.

"Of course it wasn't." Ruby replied. "There are many factors that apply into growing the popularity of a group. There's advertising, shows, above everything practice, and then there will always be one song that will turn a band from being nobody's into superstars. But then, afterwards, after making said "golden song", they'll need to keep making music similar to it, or else the band would become a said "one-hit-wonder"." she emphasized her point with hand quotations. "Of course, there would be nothing completely wrong with it. It's just that sometimes, one-hit-wonder bands will go on a rocky slope afterwards before possibly breaking up."

"So you just want your artists to keep making songs like an assembly line?" Weiss asked, as she had interpreted Ruby's point in that way.

"No, no no no no. Of course not." Ruby said, sounding slightly offended by Weiss' assumption. "We want all of our artists song to still hold meaning to all of their works and go off of whatever inspiration has taken them and let their minds go as they please."

"That's very generous of you." Weiss said. "I know that there are some recording companies out there that would tell a band to make a song for a specific topic with no context at all. Just tell them to do it as if it was so easy to make a song."

"Exactly. We wanted to be a company that will allow our clients to work to their whim. And if they end up in a time where they simply can't think of any new songs to write, we will give them their time needed to find a new sort of inspiration, or as a previous client once said "Get back to their grove". Ruby said using air quotes once more.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at the way that it was put.

"That song that you performed at the Vytal Idol tryout, you said that you had written it yourself, am I correct?" Blake asked.

"Yes. I did." Weiss couldn't help but turn her gaze downward slightly. "Wait, how did you know about the song? I didn't see you at the tryouts." she commented.

"Oh no, I was." Blake replied.

"You were?"

"Blake has that thing. She always manages to blend into any situation. She was standing to the side the entire time. Some people in the company call her "the local ninja". Ruby said with a laugh towards the end.

"I've kinda embraced and adapted to the title." Blake said.

"That she has." Ruby said with another chuckle. "Sorry, getting slightly off target, Blake, you were asking her about the song."

"Right." Blake realized. "You said you wrote it yourself. Some people don't just write a song out of the blue. That song should have some sort of connection to you in some way."

"Umm... Yes. The lyrics to the song do hold a meaning to me and my life." she confirmed.

"I would love to know the meaning behind said words. Do you think you could tell me as we walk?" Ruby asked as Blake lead them around a corner.

Weiss thought for a few moments. "Not right now. There are some really... deep meanings to it."

Ruby looked to Weiss with a curious expression, trying to study the white haired woman's emotions without being given much to work with. Eventually, Ruby nodded in understanding. "I get it. This actually happens a lot. The artist has a song that they write that has a ton of meaning to them, but they can't put it into actual words so they end up putting it into the form of song. Which for some, is completely different than talking. But after they write the song, they still can't put it into the right words. They say that it's too embarrassing or too hard to talk about with others."

'Which is why I won't tell.' Weiss said to herself.

Ruby then turned so that she was walking sideways, she stuck out her arm and pointed her finger at Weiss. "But mark my words, Weiss. One day, I will get you to spill the beans about that song." Ruby proclaimed triumphantly. A wild grin was spread across her face and her eyes burned with determination. She seemed like a child who was getting fired up about a main event at a sports game.

Weiss thought for a few moments. 'Why did that declaration seem so out of character for her?" Weiss asked herself.

A second later, Ruby turned back around to face forwards, regaining the composure that she had.

Weiss thought that was very peculiar. Just for a moment, Ruby didn't seem like the high class business woman that she was.

Although the thoughts of this still roamed in her mind, Weiss shrugged it off as they came up on a door that was closed.

Blake took out a key card from one of her jacket pockets and swiped it over the laser scanner next to the handle. The door unlocked and opened.

Stepping through, Weiss noticed that it lead to another long hallway. What was this place, a damn labyrinth?

Down the hall there were about ten doors on each side. Above each door there were large lights, some shining bright red.

"And this is the main recording hall." Blake informed her. "This is where all musicians will spend most of their time during the production of their next single, album, or if they just want to experiment with some new sounds that they can't do at home. Each room is stocked with top of the line equipment, instruments of many different types, someone who knows what every button, slider and switch will do, even a few pieces of furniture so that others can come and go to see how your work is going."

"Or if I just overwork myself and don't feel like going home I can crash on a couch." Weiss said jokingly.

"It has happened before, but so long as you let security know, they don't mind one bit." Blake retorted with that and made Weiss almost do a double take.

"I see..." Weiss trailed off, she began looking through the windows of a few of the doors as they passed by them. Inside, Weiss spotted people tuning their guitars and bases, others doing vocal exercises, she even saw one man cleaning off a shining silver trumpet.

They really did have multiple kinds of music in this building.

Finally, they stopped at a door that had its light shining red. Blake pressed her key card to another laser lock and the door unlocked.

Inside, it was relatively quiet, save for the man with blue hair and large headphones on that had music blasting into his ears.

He sat behind the desk of a large array of switches, sliders, buttons, and blinking and solid colored lights. Every few seconds, he would slid one of the sliders a few centimeters before flicking a switch.

On the other side of the desk, behind a layer of sound proof glass, stood a woman with long red hair and green eyes. She was drinking from a bottle of water that had been sitting on a stool standing right next to her.

Upon seeing the trio enter the room, the woman waved her hand and said a 'hello' that was only heard through reading her lips.

The man behind the desk seemed to be confused for a second as to why she was waving because his head stopped bobbing to the music.

Taking off the headphones, he spun around the chair and looked over to the three that now stood in the room. "Oh, what's up, guys?" he asked.

"Nothing much, Neptune." Blake said. "Just giving the newbie the tour."

"Ohhh, so this is the woman who Ruby had all that fuss about." he said.

"Fuss?" Weiss asked, looking to Ruby.

"I wasn't fussing over it." Ruby said. "And it's really nothing that you need to worry about at the moment, just ignore it."

Weiss wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Not wanting to let her know? Fine. That's cool. So, I'm guessing that you came by here to show her the studio?" he asked.

"Exactly." Ruby said.

"So, how are you guys doing today? Things going well with the recordings?" Blake asked.

Weiss' mind was still on the whole discussion about the "fuss" that was mentioned. What could they have been talking about? Did people think it was a bad idea for her to be invited to Rose Records?

Neptune turned and flipped a switch and a speaker turned on.

"I feel they've actually been going quite well." Pyrrha's voice came through the speaker as she spoke through the microphone.

"She's been hitting the notes perfectly. One thing that we just need to get down perfectly is pace and tempo. Once we get that down, I think we'll be good for the day." Neptune informed, with Pyrrha nodding in confirmation.

"What's wrong with the tempo and pace?" Ruby questioned.

"I think it's the recorded music samples that we're using." Pyrrha said. "I feel it's a little too fast for the song, to be honest." Pyrrha said.

"Did you want the song to be the speed that it is going?" Weiss asked, injecting herself into the conversation.

"No, I honestly want it to be a little slower." Pyrrha responded.

"Then re-record the music to the pace that you want it to be at. It's your song, so you should try to get it to be as perfect as you want it to be."

"Well, we could do that, but it would require getting a whole new recording session." Neptune informed, running his hand through his hair in slight agitation.

"Then get someone to come and play here. I can see that you have a piano back there, get someone to play the song." Weiss said.

"We could do that." he said, rubbing his bare chin.

"Neptune, do you think you can write up a sheet of notes for the piano?" Pyrrha asked, she sounded as if she really liked the idea, she even had a bit of a confident grin.

"Huh? Yeah, it will take me a few minutes, but I can definitely do it." he said.

"Let's do it then."

Neptune sighed. "Whatever you say." he turned to Ruby and Blake. "Do you guys know where I can find a pianist right now?"

"I think Velvet may be getting ready to go on her lunch break. You can probably catch her if you're quick." Ruby said.

"Awesome, I'll be back. Guess you got a bit more of a break, Pyrrha." he said looking to her before turning towards the door and walking out.

Before he exited, Weiss noticed that he seemed to wink in her direction, going unnoticed by others. For some reason, her face seemed to flush slightly and her cheeks burn.

She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the blush.

Another door opened in the room and Pyrrha stepped out of the recording booth. "It gets hot in there sometimes." Pyrrha said, fanning herself off.

"Don't they have AC?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, the AC works just fine. It's more from the nerves of trying to get the songs just perfect." she said before she paused. "That and having the AC on in the middle of recording is bad since they might pick up the sounds from it."

"That's a good point." Weiss commented. "Aside from that, you still get nervous?" she asked. Admittedly, Weiss had heard of Pyrrha Nikos before. Teen idol who still performed to this day. Not absorbed by the large amounts of money that she had accumulated over the years. Many had thought that she would become a hated icon in her later years, but so far, she was still the same as she ever was and even more popular than she had ever been since she expanded her genres of music.

"A lot of people will get nervous. Even the most professional. It's just hoping that you were just as good as you were the day before."

"I can see that."

"So where were you guys coming from? There's a lot to see here."

"We just came from the main stage where Jaune and the others were warming up for their practice."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We were showing Weiss around and we decided to go there to say hey. We even got them to play that song for us as a bit of a sample of what they could do."

Pyrrha thought for a moment, processing the information. "Oh... that song." Pyrrha said, slightly averting her eyes and a bright red blush complemented the smile that took over her face.

Weiss stood there, thinking about what she had just witnessed. Suddenly, she turned towards Ruby. "You have got to be kidding me."

Ruby looked to Weiss, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Not kidding. This is as true as the sky is blue." she said as she grinned.

"I'm sorry, what are you two talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

"You're Jaune's fiance?" Weiss asked, her face holding astonishment.

"Umm... Yes?" Pyrrha said, not quite sure how to respond with the way she was asked.

Weiss fought her mouth from dropping to the floor.

Jaune had managed to land this knock out of a woman!?

Weiss couldn't deny that Pyrrha was a beautiful woman. She had been on multiple magazine covers showing a bit of skin at some moments, but never anything too outrageous.

But the sheer thought of Jaune marrying her was... unthinkable to her.

"I don't believe it." Weiss said.

Pyrrha held up her hand and showed off a ring that had a decently sized gem stone glistening brightly.

"Is this enough proof for you?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss studied the ring briefly. It was a topaz gem and was surrounded by smaller gems, looking to be diamonds.

Weiss grinned lightly. "Topaz aren't that expensive." She commented. A thought went through her mind, why was she trying to find a flaw in the ring?

"So?" Pyrrha asked. "November is my birthday, so he got me the birthstone. It's not about the cost, but more about the meaning behind it and the thought that he put into it." she had gotten defensive and told Weiss just why it wasn't a great expense.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said. "I didn't mean any offense. To be honest, I don't know where the question came from."

"It's fine. Just remember the old saying, look before you leap and think before you speak." Pyrrha said. Now it sounded like she was treating Weiss like a child.

Well, Weiss couldn't really blame her. She had just insulted the ring that her boyfriend had given her to ask her hand in marriage.

Suddenly, an awkward silence took over the four.

"So, Pyrrha." Ruby quickly noticed this and decided to bring up a new subject. "Why don't you tell us the story of how you and Jaune met, just to give Weiss a little more... insight on the relationship that the two of you have shared in the past few years."

"Now that's a story that will take some time." Pyrrha responded.

"Well, I think we have enough time before Neptune gets back with Velvet."

Pyrrha sighed and smiled again. "Fine. Take a seat." she said, motioning towards two white couches in the corner of the room that formed an L shape against the walls.

Weiss sat down on one with Ruby next to her while Blake and Pyrrha took a seat on the other.

"Where should I start."

"From where you met and then speed tell through present?" Blake suggested.

"That sounds like it will work. Let's see. It was about three years ago when the two of us met. Actually, it was at one of my concerts. Jaune's band was one of the opening acts, I found out afterwards that a quarter of the people who had bought tickets left after their band was done on stage. But that's something else. We met backstage when he was tuning a guitar. He broke a string and he was looking for more strings when I brought one over to him. That lead to the two of us talking before he went on stage. But just before he went out, he told me that he had enjoyed talking with me and asked me out for coffee. I know it's a little cheesy and sounds cliche, but that is how it happened."

"Well, Jaune was always one to be forward." Weiss commented.

"Oh?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"He might have had a bit of a crush on me back in high school. Which is one of the reasons why today has been a bit of a mind trip. Back then, he was one of the people that others who were... "higher up on the food chain" I guess you could say, would try to avoid." Weiss admitted.

"So you were one of the popular girls that scoffed at people under you?" Pyrrha asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes, and I regret being that way to this day. It was probably my fifth month in college when I looked back and realized how much of a bitch I had been to people."

"Let's just hope that old personality doesn't come out at all." Blake commented.

"I have been trying my best for the past few years for that not to happen. Whenever I do, I just... I'm sorry, I turned this into a 'me' story. Please, go back to what you were saying."

"Um.. alright. Anyway. A few days after the concert, I got a text message from my manager with a number and he told me to message it. I did, and it turned out to be Jaune's number because we had forgotten to exchange numbers. We made a date and we went out for coffee... we tried to, at least."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"When we went out, we were both hounded by paparazzi. Constant questions and camera flashes."

"I can understand how you feel. With the position that my father is in, our family is constantly under the watchful eye of the media."

"And yet you decide to pursue a career in which you will attract more media attention." Ruby commented.

"Not the brightest idea, huh?"

"I didn't say that, it's just unusual." Ruby finished, letting Pyrrha continue.

"We then were able to ditch the paparazzi and managed to find a small coffee shop somewhere in the city. We both admitted that we had no idea where we were."

Weiss face palmed lightly.

"What do you expect?" Pyrrha asked. "We were in Vacuo. I'm from Mistral, and Jaune is from Vale. We were both in uncharted territory. So at the coffee shop, we seemed to talk for hours. It wasn't until the sun began to go down that we realized how long we had been there."

"I have to admit, that sounds like a really great time." Weiss said.

"It was." Pyrrha confirmed. "I'm not one to brag, Weiss. But I think you really missed out on something. Who knows, maybe a few years ago you should have agreed to Jaune's date."

"I don't think so." Weiss said.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, you wouldn't have him today. And second, he really isn't my type." Weiss responded kindly.

Pyrrha's mouth was slightly agape for a moment before once more smiling. "Understandable."

At that moment, the door opened and in walked Neptune and a girl with long brown hair and two large rabbit ears sitting atop her head.

"Alright, I got her. And I already wrote half of the notes on the walk over. Give me a few more moments and we can get this show on the road." Neptune stated as he sat down at the chair at his desk and began writing down the notes onto the sheet.

Velvet looked over in their direction as they entered the room.

"You must be Weiss." Velvet said as she walked over to the ivory haired girl. she held out her hand to greet her. "I'm Velvet, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Velvet." Weiss shook her hand back.

"I saw the clip from your Vytal Idol audition. I should say, I feel they made a bad choice in not giving you a chance. I think you would have made it pretty far in the tournament."

Weiss smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"Don't mention it."

"I can see a lot of work between the two of you in the future." Pyrrha said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked to Pyrrha. "I was thinking the same thing actually." she then looked to Weiss. "What she means is that the pace that both you and Velvet have in your songs are fairly similar. Slow starts, speeding up at some points, and leaving a powerful impact with the beat and the lyrics and notes. I'm sure you can do a lot with your voice."

"I can."

"Perfect."

Weiss and Velvet exchanged a short glance at each other before nodding at each other, both thinking that the idea seemed like it could work.

"Hey Velvet, how do these look?" Neptune asked from his desk.

"Oh, well, duty calls. Once again, nice to meet you, Weiss." Velvet said as she went over and began looking over the note sheet.

"I should probably look over it with them. It was good to see you all." Pyrrha said as she got up from the couch and joined the other two.

Blake was the next one to stand. "We should continue with what we have left of the tour." She said. "There isn't that much left."

"Let's go." Ruby said as she too stood up.

Weiss joined them as Blake opened the door and they left the recording room.

Before the door closed, Weiss heard Neptune call out. "So long, Snowflake."

Weiss shook her head as she heard that.

"Not that nickname." she remembered how that had been one of the many nicknames that she was titled with in high school.

* * *

The rest of the tour only took another twenty minutes.

The last room that was left to show was, of course, Ruby's office.

Walking into the room, Weiss found that it was a very calming place.

She would have thought that an office of the head of the record company would have been a little dull and hardly decorated.

But there was plenty there.

To the right, there was a square of red couches surrounding a coffee table that had a few magazines spread across. To the left, there were two large red chairs that were right next to an electric fireplace. A single small table sat next to each of the chairs. Along the walls, there were more framed pictures, posters, and albums of bands. Some Weiss weren't even sure that they had been a part of Rose Records in the past or present.

They must have just been collectibles.

There was a liquor bar close to the fireplace that seemed to be untouched because all of the bottles of liquor were either still completely full or their wax cover was still keeping it closed.

'Not a drinker is she? Well, it's not like that's a bad thing.'

She could tell from the way that her feet slightly sunk into the floor that the carpet was made of something very soft and plush.

A desk sat towards the back of the room. Obviously Ruby's. It was a gray, thin, yet sturdy desk that had a small computer monitor sitting atop along with a keyboard and mouse. Other small papers, pencils, and other knickknacks that are usually on desks also rested on it. A plain black desk chair was what completed the set.

To the right of the desk sat a trio of guitars. One in the color of red and black, another in white and red, and the third being colored gray and black.

'She plays guitar. A lot of people here seem to do that. I guess it is one of the more popular instruments to learn along with the bass.' Weiss said to herself.

Ruby walked into the door behind Weiss and the door closed, Blake staying outside.

'Ah, business time.'

"Take a seat at one of the couches there." Ruby said.

Weiss did just that and sat up right.

Ruby went over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper that was laying there and swiped a pen from it as well.

Quickly making her way over to the couch adjacent from Weiss, Ruby sat down and rested the paper on the table.

"Now I know that the decision for you is probably not final for you just yet. But I want you to know that the offer is literally on the table right now." Ruby said.

"That it is." Weiss said, looking over the document. Weiss knew that deep within her that she wanted to do nothing more than to snatch the pen from Ruby's hand and sign her name to the company.

This is what she had wanted for years now. To make a living singing. The thing that she loved to do more than anything.

"But first, I would like to know exactly what I would be getting myself into." Weiss informed Ruby.

"Of course. I guess the first thing that we can go over is that you will gain access to our studio one hundred percent. You can make music to your hearts content."

"But what about living situation? I can't jet to the island and back every day. It would be easier for me to have a place on the island close to the studio."

"We've already thought of that." Ruby said.

"You have?"

"Yeah, where do you think everyone here lives?"

"Homes around the island?"

"Yes and no. There are some that own actual homes in the town. But for those who couldn't get a home, they live at one of the resorts on the coast. Half of one of the complexes there is devoted to the living of everyone at Rose Records."

"Seriously?" Weiss asked.

"I am. We denied it at first, but they said that they wanted to repay the company for bringing them hundreds of thousands of tourists every year, and this is they way they wanted to do it. So we finally broke when more and more people began running into living situations."

"I see."

"Now for me, all this business stuff is boring as all hell. Everyone here knows it, and I'm not going to keep it a secret. But Weiss, I can tell that you want this a lot. I'm a people person in that sense. So Weiss, I'm going to ask you. What do you want to do? Are you going to sign this contract? Or not?"

Ruby held out the pen to Weiss.

Weiss looked at the paper, the pen, and Ruby.

And she made her decision.

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Once again, been a while guys. Sorry about that, school is finally winding down and I am getting back into the writing mood :D**

 **Before I say anything else, I want to say one thing.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Not for the chapter taking so long. But for going against one of the rules of FanFiction and posting something that was not story related and was related to me and the rest of the writers from Legion 205 beginning streaming. Of course, I got a few messages and reviews from some people and I will admit just made me feel horrible.**

 **So, here I am, apologizing to you all. I'm sorry that I lead you on and got all your hopes of another chapter being released.**

 **But, now there is really a chapter! :D**

 **And before I get a review or PM asking about it. Yes, I have heard the new soundtrack. Yes, I will be working some of the songs from the soundtrack into the story. And I loved, absolutely, loved the soundtrack. Best one yet.**

 **That does it for this chapter guys.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review, follow, favorite and keep on reading. I'll see you all, in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, hey! An update!**

* * *

Days later, Weiss awoke in her new bed, during the late morning hours on a Saturday.

 _Weiss finished signing her name and Ruby took the pen back from her._

Shifting her legs over the side of the bed, she looked at the clock and saw that it was just after ten o'clock. She just barely overslept

"Crap." She muttered, knowing that they would be here soon.

 _"Congrats, Weiss." Ruby said. "Welcome to Rose Records." She smiled widely._

 _"Thank you." Weiss said as they shook hands._

Weiss ran towards the bathroom and quickly hopped into the shower, throwing her clothes onto the floor as entered the bathroom.

 _"You're rooming arrangements are already set." Ruby told her._

 _"W-wait! Already?" Weiss asked, surprised._

 _"Of course." Ruby confirmed. "I alerted the apartment complex the moment you were coming to already have a room reserved, just in case you took the offer."_

And they did. Weiss' apartment was on the eleventh floor of the fifteen floor apartment building. From what she was told, Ruby's apartment was on the fifteenth. Which was what Weiss assumed was a penthouse suite.

 _"Stop by whenever you feel that you need anything." Ruby had told her._

Usually Weiss was the one who lived in the penthouses.

But she didn't mind her new living arrangements. It was divided into a total of three rooms. The outside door lead into the main living area. The hardwood floors lead right into a fully stocked and top of the line kitchen. It had a breakfast bar that separated the kitchen from the lounge, furnished with a couch and a lounge chair facing a television. To the right was her lavish bedroom with an attached master bathroom. But to the left from the front door was her office space. Though instead of a regular office area with a desk and computer along with a couple chairs, she had a full recording booth and so many pieces of tech that she had no idea what to do with it all.

All she was ever experienced working with was a program that she downloaded on her computer at home. She knew that someone at the studio could teach her everything there was to it... she would just need a load of notes.

 _Ruby slid Weiss the keys to the apartment. "There ya go!" she said._

 _"What about transportation?" Weiss asked._

 _"Oh, that's easy. I'm sure someone else in the building can carpool with you. And if you can't carpool, just let me know and you can ride with me."_

 _"Alright then."_

 _"You should call your family as well. Have them send something from home."_

 _"I'll have to call my father and let him know that I even took the offer."_

Weiss jumped out of the shower, dried herself off and quickly threw on the clothes that she had laid out for herself. A simple white blouse and blue skirt. She speedily went through the rest of her morning bathroom ritual. The moment she finished tying her ponytail up, she heard knocking at the door.

"Coming!" she shouted.

 _"Weiss? How did it go?" Her father asked on the other end of the phone call._

 _"It went well."_

 _"That's it?" her father asked._

 _"I took it."_

 _"I knew you would." he stated._

 _"You make it sound like a bad thing."_

 _"If it came out like that, I'll have you know that it is one-hundred percent reversed. I think that this is amazing for you, Weiss. You took your own path, and now you're expanding your interests even further. This will open so many opportunities for you. Well, more than what you had for the SGC." he admitted._

 _"I don't think that it will be that great of an opportunity." she said_

 _"You say that now. Just wait and see, my dear."_

 _"Yes, father. But the thing is, I need to live on Patch, close to the recording studio." she told her father._

 _"Say no more. I'll have a delivery sent out to you within the next few days. I'll get everything set. What about your living accommodations?" he asked._

 _"All covered by the studio."_

Weiss opened the door to her apartment and saw three men standing there. "Ms. Schnee?" One asked.

"Yes." she replied.

The middle man nodded. "Good, you can go for now. We have remodeling to do."

"Remodeling!?"

 _"Fantastic. They seem to have all the bases covered. Do you know what the apartment looks like?" he asked._

 _"I do not. I don't even know exactly where it is. But I assume it will look a little dull."_

 _"When you first move in they are." Ruby said from her desk while Weiss talked to her father across the room, obviously listening to bits of the conversation between Weiss and her father._

 _"I will make sure to send something to make it seem more... "homey", then." her father said._

 _"Thank you, father." Weiss said. "I have to go for now. I'll call you when I get to the apartment. Tell mother and everyone else that I said Hello and give them the good news."_

 _"I will my dear."_

 _The phone connection cut off and Weiss turned to Ruby at her desk who hung up a phone of her own._

 _"Ready?" Ruby asked._

 _"Ready." Weiss replied with a smile._

The word "homey" echoed in her mind.

"What do you mean "remodeling"?" Weiss asked.

"Your father ordered us to take remodeling of your new home into our own hands. Don't worry. We got all the permits from the complex and the city. Everyone on the floor above and below are aware of the work going on today. Don't worry, we're not doing much. Just remodeling."

Weiss exhaled, knowing that there was no getting past this.

"And all of my personal items?" Weiss asked.

"We'll handle those as well, Ma'am. No need to worry. You can trust everything in our hands. Mr. Schnee hired us directly."

Weiss thought for a moment. "So I can't be in here until how long?" she asked.

"Until about eight o'clock, we should be done and out of here by that time."

Weiss looked at the man as if he had two heads.

"Is there something wr-?"

"Of course there's something wrong!" Weiss said. "What am I going to do for the entire day?" She asked.

The man shrugged. "I have no idea, Ma'am."

Weiss sighed. "Give me a moment."

She retreated back into her apartment and grabbed her small purse, making sure that she had everything that she needed in there.

"Ok." Weiss said, returning to the men still standing at her door. "Have at it."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I assure that you won't be disappointed by the work when you return."

"I hope so." She said as she walked down the hallway to the elevator.

She entered the elevator and reached for the buttons on the side. A moment before she pressed the button for the lobby, something crossed her mind.

 _"Stop by whenever you feel that you need anything."_

Lifting her hand, Weiss pressed the button for the fifteenth floor.

The doors closed and the elevator went up.

The moment the doors opened, she was greeted by a short hallway, with a single door waiting at the end.

Weiss exited and walked to the door. She pressed the doorbell and heard the bells chime on the inside.

A minute or two went by.

Weiss pressed the doorbell again and the door opened a crack.

"Hello?" Came a tired voice.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss asked.

The door quickly slammed shut. Seconds later, her phone buzzed.

 _"I am in no way presentable and neither is my apartment. Can you wait a few minutes?"_

Weiss looked at the clock on her phone and saw that it was just after eleven. She would have thought that Ruby would have been awake hours ago.

Weiss responded with a quick "Of course" and waited outside for Ruby to open the door.

After minutes of waiting, the elevator door opened.

And from the elevator approached a blonde woman with eyes that reminded Weiss of lilacs. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. Weaved through her hair above her forehead was a golden pair of aviators. She wore a white sleeved shirt with the sleeved rolled up to her elbows. The buttons on the shirt were unbuttoned to the point where you could barely see the tops of her rather large breasts. A black vest was unbuttoned over the shirt, like she had been wearing a suit for too long and was completely done with it. Weiss understood the feeling of that. Hanging off her shoulder was a designer purse which Weiss knew was not cheap. Finally she wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of boots that seemed too rustic for the rest of her outfit.

"Oh. Looks like I'm not the first one here today." The woman said as she spotted Weiss waiting outside the door.

"I... I guess." Weiss said.

"Ugh, I got this." she said as she walked up to the door and fished a key out of one of her pockets. She unlocked the door and opened it, revealing the dark apartment inside, save for the light that was trying to creep it's way through the shades that were covering the large windows.

The woman motioned for Weiss to come in. "Come on, don't be shy." She walked in and made her way towards a control panel that was on the wall.

Weiss walked in and looked around the room. It was large. Very large.

It was your standard pent house. Weiss knew that if someone searched 'pent house' online, they would eventually find a picture of this one.

The blonde approached the panel and pressed two buttons.

Suddenly, the shades on the windows raised up, the sun pouring into the penthouse.

Everything became more clear and Weiss was astonished by the place that she was standing in.

Weiss was no stranger to a pampered and expensive lifestyle. She had just never expected someone that she knew from her past to one day be living the same lifestyle. Let alone many others.

The kitchen looked amazing, like a five star chef could come in and make something amazing within minutes.

The living area had a seventy inch plasma screen television. Long red couches surrounded a coffee table in front of the television, a perfect spot for a friendly get together without having to go out.

She even spotted a crescent moon shaped pool outside with an overlapping hot tub. More chairs and couches accompanied the pool, giving it one of the most alluring and comfortable views that Weiss had seen in awhile.

She could barely see over the edge of the building, gazing down upon the town of Patch.

As she appreciated the view, a thought came across her mind as to how she got there in the first place.

"If you don't mind me asking, but, who are-" When Weiss turned, she noticed that the person that she was addressing had vanished.

Weiss began to walk forward, trying to look for the woman.

"YANG!?" she heard Ruby scream from the other end of the penthouse. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

With a door opened over there, Weiss could hear a shower running in the background.

 _'Was she really about to take a shower just because I showed up?'_ Weiss asked herself.

Wait a minute?

Yang?

As in Yang Xiao Long? Ruby's older sister that Weiss graduated with?

Weiss remembered that she was a total tomboy. Ruled a complete beauty by all of the boys in the school, but she was always hanging around her group of friends. Most of them known to be the toughest guys in the school, others were some of the known bullies. Yang was considered the diamond in the rough of that group, or from what Weiss had heard.

"What are you doing in the shower? You had someone waiting outside." Weiss heard Yang tell her younger sister.

"Well was I supposed to just present myself to my new employee with my hair completely greased up and me smelling awful?" Ruby shouted back over the sound of the water in the shower.

"That was fast." Yang said in a teasing voice.

"Not like that!" Ruby shouted back.

 _'Not like what?'_ Weiss asked herself.

Yang then came out from around a corner after shutting a door, giggling to herself.

"Sorry about that." She said to Weiss. "I just needed to check and make sure she was still alive."

"I could have told you that. She came up to the door and told me to wait out there for a little while." Weiss replied.

Yang shrugged. "Well Snow White, we didn't get that in depth into the conversation, now did we?" Yang shot back.

"I suppose." Weiss said, ignoring the nick name.

"So, how've ya been, Weiss?" Yang asked her.

"So you do remember me." Weiss said.

"Of course. Rich daddy's girl who hung out with all the popular people. Ruby had a conference call with me, Mr. Ozpin and Mrs. Goodwitch that night after your Vytal Idol audition. She informed us about how she wanted to recruit you after the things that were said on the show. When she concluded that it was all false and that you should have a legitimate shot at the business."

"And I am still grateful to her. I won't let her down."

They both walked to the kitchen as they talked. "Yeah, well." Yang reached into her purse and pulled out a folded up news article. "The media is already thinking that you are letting her down just by being here." she placed the article down on the island in the center of the kitchen and Weiss examined the headline.

 _ **Rose Records Hires Vytal Idol Failure! Mistake?**_

Weiss then noticed that it wasn't a single article. It was multiple article headlines. All taken from the internet, but all of them delivered the same message.

 _ **Weiss Schnee Signed By Rose Records? Sympathy Treatment From Vytal Idol?**_

 _ **Ruby Rose Announces Signing of Weiss Schnee. Possible Sinking Point For Rose Records.**_

Weiss flipped over the page and saw that parts of the articles were also attached. She began to read them. She had been told to stay away from the internet for a while so that all the media attention could blow over. But Weiss guessed that this might take a while for that to happen if Yang is showing this to her now.

"The media is talking out of their ass." Yang said. "They're scrounging through every bit of info they can find to try and find some sort of mud they can fling at you. But at the moment, the only real things that they're bringing up is your performance at Vytal Idol and your ties to your father's company.

"I see." Weiss said as she finished skimming the articles. She was used to unnecessary hate towards her family name, but not herself directly.

Yang made her way to the coffee maker and began to prepare a pot of coffee for when Ruby got out of the shower.

"You drink coffee?" Yang asked as she was loading the water and grinds into the machine.

"Yes."

"Want some?"

"Please, thank you." Weiss said as she continued to look at the articles.

Yang then adjusted the ingredients for the extra person.

Moments later, Ruby stepped into the room fully clothed and freshly washed.

"Morning!" she said happily.

"Morning, Sis!" Yang responded as she bounded over and tackled Ruby in a bear hug.

Ruby let out a sound like she just had the air completely forced out of her and her bones were crushing.

"Yes, Yang. I'm happy to see you too. It's only been a month." Ruby said as she patted her sister on the back, as if she was tapping out of a fight.

"Yeah, a month long business trip. To recruit a boy band who is a bunch of asshats. In my opinion, at least." Yang replied, letting go of her younger sister who took in a deep breath of air.

Weiss wasn't paying any attention to the small reunion that was taking place just a few feet away.

Ruby noticed this and walked over and realized what she was looking at. She immediately snatched the papers and threw them into a nearby bin.

"Hey. I worked hard on those." Yang said with a slight pout.

"It was hard work that was wasted." Ruby replied. "We don't need anything to discourage Weiss."

"I'm right here." Weiss said.

"I know. But you know I'm right. We can't have you going into this with made up words from the media clogging your mind."

"I understand. It's just that it's a little..."

"Eye opening to know how deep you're in now?" Yang asked.

"Something like that, yeah."

"It's a common thing. Recording company hires new person. Media goes crazy, people say they hate the new person. Person is actually very good and has talent, media does a complete one-eighty and begins praising the artist." Yang explained, right off the top of her head without coming to a loss for words.

"So it's that common?" Weiss asked.

"I thought you would have known about this, but yeah. It happens all the time."

"And I'm guessing from what the people say is all up to tastes."

"Exactly." Ruby said. "Even though some will say that they hate it and it makes their ears bleed, others will say your voice is that of an angel whose voice was touched by the hands of god."

"That was specific." Weiss commented.

"When you're in the business for a while, you get to learn some of the choice words that the people of the public have to offer."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So, anyway." Ruby said. "Changing subject, what can I do for you, Weiss? I didn't expect you or anyone really-" Ruby quickly glared over at her older sister who gave a brief wide grin. "-to come over today."

"Well, my apartment is being renovated and all of my things are being brought in today. So, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like this, but I have no idea what to do with myself until it is done."

A gleam shinned in Ruby's silver eyes.

"Oh no." Yang said, placing her hand against her face.

"What!?" Weiss asked.

"You just activated "Fun Ruby"."

Weiss deadpanned. "..."fun" Ruby?" she asked, a hundred percent confused.

"That's when I like to go out for a day on the town and indulge on what the island of Patch has to offer."

"But, you were born here, weren't you? You should know everything about this town." Weiss said.

Ruby smiled. "That's what makes it that much better. You will have guides to experience the whole city and know the best places around to shop, get food, go for a walk, the whole nine yards." Ruby said. "I'll go make a few calls, see who else is available." And she sped off into another room.

Yang just shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Am I going to regret asking?" Weiss asked.

"Nah," Yang said. "Just be prepared for a day full of... everything."

* * *

 **AN: How'd ya'll like that?**

 **I hope it was good. I felt that it was a little short at about 3300 words. But, that's me.**

 **Let me know what you all thought about it and give it a follow and fave if you haven't yet and you liked it :D**

 **I wanted to work a bit on one of my other stories but I decided that I neglected this one a bit too much.**

 **I'm sorry if the wait drove a few of the viewers away. (._.)**

 **But I hope you all are still there. ( '-')**

 **Anyway, suggestions and edits were made by the fabulous MartunaMajor, Great thanks to him. The quality of this would a lot lower without him!**

 **That's it for this one! Hope to see you all next time!**

 **~angelsixtwofive**


	5. Chapter 5

On that day, Weiss eventually understood what Yang had meant by "Fun Ruby".

Ruby was the life of the party. A party in which there was no stupidly loud music making everyone go deaf. A party in which nobody would go home only to wake up with their mind committing mental suicide. A party that was... Tame, to put it best.

It began when herself, Ruby, and Yang had all left Ruby's penthouse and arrived in the lobby. Only to find others waiting for them.

Standing there in the lobby in their own casual clothing were Pyrrha, Blake, Velvet, along with the drummer and bassist from Jaune's band, whose name's Weiss had not learned yet.

They approached them and the one girl with short orange hair was waving her arms erratically.

"Yoohoo! Over here!" She shouted at them, not seeming to be paying attention to the other people around her.

As they met up, Ruby began talking. "Good morning, everyone. I've called you all here today for an excellent day of fun."

"I was already planning on going shopping today anyways, so I figured why not go with others." The bassist commented.

"Don't you go shopping everyday, Coco?" Yang asked her.

"Don't question my habits." she replied.

"She does." Velvet confirmed.

"Don't rat me out!" Coco said to her, covering up the rabbit faunus' mouth. A giggle escaped from under the bassist's hand just before it was taken away.

"I didn't have anything planned today anyway. And when I told Jaune about my plans for the day, he did the same thing basically and invited a few of the guys over to our place to hang." Pyrrha said.

"Let's hope that Sun doesn't crack the code to your wine vault again when he "goes to the bathroom"." Blake said, using air quotes.

"I still don't know how he managed to guess it in such a small amount of time."

"The guy is lucky as hell." Coco mentioned.

"So, Ruby, what did you have planned for us today?" Velvet asked.

"Everything." Ruby replied simply.

"What do you mean by everything?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked at her white haired coworker and grinned. "The Patch Sampler."

Coco whistled. "Haven't experienced that since Velvet here joined the crew."

"It's basically a tradition for the studio." Ruby mentioned. "Every time, I take a different group of people along with me and the newcomer. Now, let's go show Weiss what the island of Patch and it's people has to offer."

* * *

They left the hotel and immediately entered a long white stretch limo. One that Weiss had only seen for movie premieres that her father had asked her to attend with him.

The limo hadn't taken them far. It only brought them to the center of the city and them dropped them off. They exited onto the sidewalk and were absorbed into the crowd.

Weiss had expected that with the company that she was traveling with that they would be swarmed with press, photographers, and fans asking for autographs.

But nobody approached them. They only got excited stares from the people around them, some looked like they were about to faint.

"You look confused." Ruby said to her as they walked down the street. "And I'm guessing it's about the people." she guessed.

"Exactly, actually. I expected them to dog pile on us almost."

"That's one of the beauties of Patch. The people of the island and the celebrities of Rose Records have what some would call a mutual understanding. They know that we just want to be treated like any other person and that if we're on the streets or in a restaurant or something, they know that we're just trying to go through our day like everyone else that lives on the island."

"Wow." Weiss said, genuinely surprised that the people would be so kind to not bother any of the popular celebrities.

"Of course, nobody minds an autograph here or there, hell even a.." Suddenly Ruby's arms was wrapped around Weiss' shoulders and their cheeks pressed against each other. Ruby flashed her camera phone in front of the two and snapped a picture. "Selfie!"

It was over as quickly as it started. It startled Weiss a bit, but she remained composed.

Ruby looked at her phone as she pulled away and Weiss noticed as she stifled a laugh.

"What?" Weiss asked. "What is it."

"Nothing, nothing." Ruby said. "The picture is per- HEY!" Weiss snatched the phone from Ruby's hands so fast she almost didn't have time to react. Examining the photo, Weiss saw that Ruby's eyes and mouth were wide open, the light shining in her eyes made them almost twinkle. Her face was one word that Weiss could find. Perfect.

But then her own expression was that of someone who was standing in a crowded elevator and then someone decided to cut the cheese just before getting off, leaving everyone to wallow in disgust. That and mixed with being annoyed due to a lack of coffee.

While Weiss stared at the image, Ruby snatched the phone back and stuffed it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Delete it!" Weiss demanded.

"Nope!" Ruby said, popping the 'P'.

"Please?" Weiss experimented.

"Hmmm... Nope!"

Weiss hung her head, knowing that she was defeated.

"It's good to give up, Weiss." Yang said. "Ruby always keeps the first selfie."

"I have a giant collage on a board in my study at home. it has pictures of everyone at the studio. Even just regular employees."

"Even the janitors." Blake added. "I've seen it."

"She's right." Ruby confirmed.

"I didn't know you had that." Velvet commented. "That's awfully sweet of you, Ruby."

"Eh, I try to get to know everyone that I can to the best of my ability." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"If we were back in high school, I never would have thought that I would hear you say those words." Yang said. "I would hold you against a wall and ask you "who are you and what have you done with my sister?"."

"Not much of a social butterfly back then, Ruby?" Nora asked.

"Me? No. I was very... enclosed when I was younger. But I guess when I came to work for Rose Records, I got... used to people more."

Weiss noticed that there were some pauses in the sentence that felt they were Ruby trying to pick her words carefully. Like if she said something wrong it could hurt someone.

"But, enough about that, we're at the first place." Ruby said as she turned and open the door to a small shop.

Weiss looked up to the sign that hung above the doorway.

"Chocolate"

* * *

On the inside, it smelled like one thing. Could you take a guess? It wasn't peanuts.

"Welcome to Gino's, best chocolate on this side of the globe." the man behind the counter said. He had short black hair that was turning grey from age and deep brown eyes. From what Weiss could tell from his body language and attitude towards her and the others, he viewed them as if they were any other people.

It was then that she actually managed to fully believe Ruby.

"Hey Ronaldo." Ruby said to the man behind the counter. "No Gino today?" she asked.

"No, little Rose." The older man responded. "He has gone back to Mistral to visit family."

"Oh, what a shame. I would've liked him to meet Weiss here."

Ronaldo raised his arms. "I am not good enough?" he asked with mock hurt.

"Of course you're good enough." Ruby responded with a smile.

"Not exactly the answer I expected, but, oh well." He looked to Weiss. "This is the new lady?"

"Yes. Weiss, this is Ronaldo, Co-owner of Gino's Chocolate. One of the most prestigious, yet small, chocolate companies in the world."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Weiss said, extending her hand for a shake.

Ronaldo accepted the handshake with a firm grip. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Schnee."

The shop was the size of one of your average coffee shops. There was the counter where the glass gave view to the vast amounts of sweets that the chocolatier had to offer. It all admittedly made Weiss' mouth water just by looking at the images and samples that were on display.

There were about five regular boots that held up to four people and then in a back room was a larger table for a large party, like their own.

The entire shop was the color of white and brown. Milk chocolate brown, to be exact.

Ruby told the group to sit at the table while she ordered something special for all of them.

"So what, she fattening us up first so that we wear ourselves down quicker today or what?" Weiss asked jokingly.

"It does seem that way does it." Coco agreed.

"Nah, Ruby just has a huge sweet tooth." Yang mentioned.

"She'll never have one bigger than mine." Nora said, hiking her thumb into her chest.

Ruby came to the table as Nora said this. "Is that a challenge, Nora?" Ruby asked.

Nora stood out of her seat and planted her foot on the side of the table. "You bet it is."

Pyrrha stood just after with her face slightly panicked. "NO! Last time you two had a bet involving sugar, the cops were almost called to calm you down, Nora."

Nora couldn't help but deflate at what Pyrrha said. "You're right." she took her foot off the table and slumped back down into her seat.

As Ruby took her seat, Ronaldo walked in with a large serving tray.

On it there was a plate of chocolate for the each of them. "Even if you had a contest as to who could handle the most, I think with Mr. Gino's prices, you might break the bank before you finished."

"Very true, Ronaldo." Blake agreed as a plate was set down in front of everyone.

"Is it really that expensive?" Weiss asked.

"You didn't take a look at the prices on the boards above as we walked in?" Ruby asked.

"I don't usually do that nowadays." Weiss admitted.

"That's one of the problems that I had at first when the family started coming into more and more money." Yang said. "I stopped focusing on the lien and focused more on the taste."

Blake looked at Ruby. "I'm helping pay for this you know."

"No." Ruby responded instantly.

"It's the least I can do, Ruby. I don't have a fat stack of cash in my purse all the time unlike all of you from playing instruments."

"Don't lie." Ruby said.

"It's only a small amount at this point." Blake argued.

"Ladies, ladies, please." Ronaldo said. "The chocolate will not taste as good if your attitudes are more bitter than Gino's special dark chocolate. Now, please, enjoy the chocolate and I will be back later to know how it was." And with that, Ronaldo left the group of women to their plates of chocolate samples.

Weiss didn't want to argue with that logic. Unknown to many, her own sweet tooth had it's times of showing up, but she never let it control her and her diets. It was a treat that she enjoyed from time to time. Nothing more or less.

Weiss decided to first try the simplest looking piece on the plate. A piece of regular milk chocolate. She took a single bite and her mouth exploded into the flavor. It was as if someone had set off a firework in her mouth... In a good way.

"This is... amazing." Weiss said as she finished the piece of chocolate heaven.

"That's Gino's work." Ruby said as she ate a piece of her own. "He makes sure that every inch of chocolate made is crafted to perfection."

"I do as well!" Ronaldo shouted from the front room.

"Yes, yes you do, Ronaldo!" Ruby shouted back. "It's fabulous work."

"Happy to be of service!"

A few more minutes passed in content silence as everyone devoured their plates of chocolate.

"If you don't mind me asking. What were the two of you talking about?" Weiss asked, looking at Ruby and Blake.

"Blake used to be a world class violinist." Ruby stated simply.

"Ruby!" Blake said, obviously not wanting the information to be shared.

"What? It was an elephant sitting in the center of the room. Why not just kick it out?" Ruby argued back.

Blake sighed. "Oh well, it's out there now."

"I had no idea that you played violin, Blake." Velvet said in awe. "We have to do a piece together someday!" the pianist finished excitedly.

"I had my suspicions, I didn't think that they were true, though." Yang said.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked.

"Come on. I've been over to your place for drinks plenty of times. I've seen the case in your closet."

"Can we drop it for now and enjoy the rest of the day?" Blake asked.

Ruby smiled at her assistant and friend. "Of course."

Soon after, everyone had finished their samplers and Ronaldo came and gave them their check, which Ruby didn't let anyone see but herself. They bid their goodbyes and continued through the rest of the day.

* * *

Said rest of day included what Weiss could only guess was a walk around the entire town. They saw every park, famous dock, every site that a movie scene was filmed, there was a visit to some of the most expensive shops that Weiss hadn't been in since she traveled overseas to Haven.

Granted, throughout the day, they were more than happy to sign a few autographs for the people.

One person even managed to recognize Blake and asked for an autograph from her, which she reluctantly accepted after she recovered from the momentary shock.

Weiss was surprised by the fact that she was even asked for her autograph as well. People told her that her performance on Vytal Idol was stunning and that she shouldn't listen to anyone who told her otherwise.

This had brightened Weiss' day even further, since it had taken a damper since reading the articles from that morning.

The last stop that they made in their day was a restaurant that had all classic food from Menagerie.

Blake took in a deep breath and smiled as they entered the restaurant. "Reminds me of home." she said.

"Well it should." Yang said. "If it didn't, I think there would be a problem in the kitchen."

After the delicious dinner, the sun had already dipped down under the horizon, leaving the sky a shade mixing between orange, yellow and purple.

Looking at her phone, Weiss saw that it was already seven thirty. Which meant that the workers that her father hired should be done soon.

"I need to get back." Weiss said. "The workers should be just about done now. I'm hoping that my father didn't ask them to do anything too extreme."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Ruby said. "I doubt that they were allowed to go all out on the apartment. They need to keep their ideas at least within regulation for the building."

"But if you walk in and find a Jacuzzi sitting in your living room, let me know and I'll hop on over." Yang said.

"Yeah, that's something that I would keep a secret." Coco agreed.

The limo from that morning then pulled up to the restaurant and everyone piled inside.

By the time they arrived back at the apartment building, it was already ten after eight. Pyrrha stayed in the limo, her house being a mile away still. "I have to go make sure that the guys didn't burn down the house. Thanks for the night, Ruby!" she said as everyone else got out of the limo.

"Sure thing, Pyrrha." Ruby replied. "It was fun."

The limo door closed and the long stretched out vehicle pulled away from the apartment building.

Everyone squeezed into the elevator and one by one, got off at their respective floors.

Finally, the last three were Weiss, Ruby and Yang.

When they got to Weiss' floor, she got off and Ruby got off behind her.

"I'll be up in a minute." Ruby told her older sister.

Yang nodded. "You got it, sis." and then she pressed the button on the control panel, shutting the large silver doors.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked Ruby, curious as to why her boss wouldn't go back to her own luxury penthouse.

"Thought I would like to see what these workers did with your room. I'm interested." she said admittedly.

As they approached the room, Weiss couldn't hear any sort of construction or work from this point. The door was also closed.

Perhaps they actually were done and Weiss could relax in her new home.

Well, her _new_ new home.

Weiss took out her key and went to insert it, but stopped and turned to Ruby.

"I wanted to say thank you. For today." she said to her.

Ruby for some reason didn't expect what the white haired singer said and stuttered for a moment.

"You're- Um- I..." she paused for a brief moment and regained her composure. "You're welcome, Weiss. If you ever need a day like that again, just let me know. I'd be happy to go out with you again."

Weiss could feel a sudden rush of blood go to her cheeks. "Um... what?" she asked slowly.

Ruby's own cheeks adorned a shade of red. She let out a small nervous laugh. "Ididn'tmeanitlikethatImeantIwouldliketogoandhangoutwithyouandtheothersagainbecauseIhadareallyfuntimeya'know." Ruby's mouth went off like a rapid fire machine gun. One word coming right after the next.

"What?" Weiss asked, missing half of what Ruby said.

Ruby took a deep breath. "Sorry. I misspoke. I meant that I would not mind going out with you and the others for a fun day again." Ruby said calmly and clearly.

Weiss wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Ruby whisper a small yes! at the end of her sentence.

"It's... It's alright. Don't worry. We all have those moments." Weiss replied. "But, really. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Weiss then inserted her key into the door handle and turned the knob.

She flipped the light switch for the room on and examined the room.

She gasped by what she saw.

Nothing had changed.

It was all the same as when she left it.

Upon a quick scan, the only thing she noticed was a letter that was left on her kitchen table. It had the Schnee family crest on the seal.

Ruby walked in behind Weiss.

"It looks... unchanged?" Ruby said.

Weiss didn't say anything. Choosing only to walk over to the letter and pick it up.

She tore open the side of the envelope and pulled the sheet of paper from within.

Opening it up, she began to read the letter:

 _Weiss,_

 _Yes, I know that I had the workers lie to you, saying that they would be remodeling the apartment to better accommodate you. Well, it wasn't a full lie._

 _The only thing they truly remodeled was your office. A full recording booth is now in there to better suit your needs._

 _As for your belongings, they are all in your bedroom._

 _You may ask, why did I lie?_

 _It was for the fact that it was probably the only way to get you out of your apartment and see your new area._

 _You always chose to be a social shut-in, if that makes sense. As soon as you would get home, you would be in your room singing or fiddling with some new instrument that you bought yourself._

 _I hope that today you actually went out and made some new friends there. The people at that recording company could become life long friends, I hope you know._

 _I will check in on you every now and then, so please respond to my call and messages when they do come up._

 _Until then,_

 _Your father, Jacques Schnee._

Weiss stared at the letter for minutes. Not knowing how to respond to her father's letter.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked. "Are you okay?"

Weiss took a deep breath, not turning to her silver eyed boss.

"My father's an asshole."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Did someone say _double update?_**

 **This is what I worked on for the Monty Oum Project that was going on. For those who didn't know what it was, you took the entire day to continue any work or start any projects that you have been putting off for who knows how long and... well, just doing it.**

 **Thank you for everyone who waited patiently for these updates.**

 **And an even greater thank you to MartunaMajor who edited both of these updates.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed both of these new chapters.**

 **I'll see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss sat in her home office with her hands pressed against her temples. She stared at all the equipment sitting in the room with no idea what to do with it.

A blank sheet of music was sitting right in front of her, dozens of crumpled pieces of paper similar to that one was sitting on the ground around her. The garbage pail sitting next to her desk was half full with paper as well.

Making music has never been easy for her.

Hell, the one song that she wrote that she actually liked took her months to write. For the most part, she thought that it would come easier to her when her schedule was cleared up more than it was when she was back home with her family.

But, that wasn't the case.

Every time the singer felt like she had something that could work well, she began to second guess herself and ended up scrapping what she had.

She hadn't realized it yet but when she had been writing her lyrics, Weiss had almost started writing the same song twice.

She needed to get something done because she knew she was on the clock. She needed to get something to show to the studios so that they knew that she wasn't working from home and doing nothing.

The alabaster haired girl needed something to be inspired. Inspiration is what she heard always got people through the threshold and bust out a song or get a chapter done in a story in a writer's case.

Weiss looked over at her phone and though for another minute.

She had been doing this for the past hour. She had been wanting to contact Ruby and ask her if someone could come to the apartment and pick her up, or if she should just call up a taxi instead.

She felt like Ruby would be in a meeting or something similar, so that probably ruled her out.

She thought for another moment.

"Screw it." she said as she picked up her phone and called for a taxi.

She grabbed her bag and badge and left her apartment.

* * *

The taxi ride didn't take long at all. Within twenty minutes she was walking through the front door of the studio building.

She gave a brief greeting to Brawnz who was sitting behind the desk and then walked down a hallway.

At the moment, she knew of few people that she could ask for help. There was Pyrrha, Velvet and maybe even Neptune if he had any input. Then there was Jaune and the rest of his bandmates. They all could give great advice. If she could find Ruby or even Blake they could give their own input as well.

Even the others pointing her in the direction of new people to meet, that too could make things even better.

Weiss by that point knew where some of them would be in their daily routine.

And the closest one that she knew of was Jaune and the rest of his band.

Turning down another hallway, she came up to a door on her right. One of the many green rooms that were tucked away in the building.

A room where a performer or artist can come and relax. And when it came to Jaune and the others, it was where they hung out at and tried to think of new song ideas. Perfect opportunity for Weiss to get some pointers… she hoped.

Through the small window she spotted the band.

Wrapping her knuckle on the door a couple times, she waited for a response.

Not even two seconds after she knocked, the door opened with the very energetic drummer standing in front of her.

"Heya, Weiss!" She called. "What brings you by?" she asked.

"Hi, Nora. I was actually wondering if I could ask you guys some things."

"Like what?" Jaune asked from inside. Weiss could see that he was sitting at one of the seats with a guitar in his hands.

Weiss walked in and Nora closed the door. "About writing songs." she answered as she glanced around the room, noticing that all the other band members were there.

Coco looked up from a sheet of music that was sitting on a coffee table and placed the pen that was in her hands down. "Great. Maybe you can give us some pointers in the meantime as well."

Weiss felt a pang of disappointment somewhere inside. They too were having trouble writing songs. Did that mean that they would have trouble giving her help.

She quickly dispelled those thoughts, knowing full well that these were professionals sitting in front of her. They had produced multiple albums over the years that they had been performing.

Weiss took a seat at one of their chairs that were sitting around the room.

Jaune strummed a few more chords before placing his guitar onto a stand.

"So, you're having trouble writing songs." he stated the obvious, wondering if the white haired singer was about to ask him for advice.

His question was answered when she spoke up. "Yes. And I wanted to ask how you all typically came up and wrote out your songs."

"Well you're looking at it." Sun said as he was sprawled out on a couch with his guitar laying across him. Every few seconds he would strum a few notes at random.

"I don't quite follow." Weiss said.

"What he means is that we all just sit around talking and spit balling. The first thing that sticks we try to work with" Jaune said, surprising Weiss, as she felt there was supposed to be more involved than how Jaune described it.

"Do you try to work with the vocals or the instrumental first?" Weiss asked.

"Whichever spitball sticks to the wall better." Coco responded. "But, more than often the instrumental will develop faster than the vocals so, I guess we would typically go with a more instrumental approach."

"Well when you're working with the vocals, how do you write them? Where does the inspiration for them come from?" Weiss asked.

"It's basically what you said last week when you first got here." Sun said. "Punk bands rant about how shit their lives were through their songs. Granted that's typically the stereotypical way to look at it, but, you get points for trying.

"Also, from what I heard from your audition tape from Vytal Idol, our genres are on separate ends of the spectrum."

Weiss felt confused. What did he mean by that? Weiss would freely admit that her younger years were never the best. She poured a lot of emotion from those times into her first song, which is the one that she performed at the audition.

"Another thing, Weiss." Jaune said. "A song can literally be about anything. For some it won't feel as good as one that you write with more of an emotional attachment. Other times they can be jokes. Like… Sun's favorite song that he wrote."

"Dude, that song is great and you fuckin' know it."

"Sun, it's pretty bad." Nora said. "It's funny, but it's bad."

"I still don't find it funny." Coco said, crossing her arms and groaning at the memory of when Sun first showed them his song.

"What song?" Weiss asked, partially nervous and almost feeling regret when she finished her question.

"A song that Sun wrote. It's called "Family Reunion".

"How can a song about a family reunion be bad." Weiss thought for a moment. "Well if you hate your family it could be bad." she grimaced.

"No Weiss, you don't understand." Jaune said. "It's a song that he wrote when he was drunk and is completely proud of it."

"It was like one of those epiphany things, I told you." Sun replied as he sat up with his guitar still in hand.

"Sun, please, don't." Coco begged, hoping he would listen to reason.

"Too late, you guys brought this upon yourselves."

* * *

 **Family Reunion - Blink 182**

* * *

 _Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd, and twat!_

 _Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd, and twat!_

 _Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd, and twat!_

 _Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd, and twat!_

 _I fucked your mom!_

Weiss stood there in stunned silence, her mouth hung agape.

She looked at the rest of the bandmates. And their expressions represented the three wise monkeys; hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil.

Coco had her hands over her ears.

Jaune had his hands over his eyes.

And Nora had her hands cupping over her mouth.

"What?" Sun said. "You know that song is what made that album sell well." his proud smirk spoke volumes, ones that Weiss could never understand.

Weiss' eyes widened in shock, feeling there was no way that song would ever end up on an album "It's on an album?"

"It's on the album of all the songs that were rejected for the main album. Ya'know, ones that didn't make the cut." Coco said.

"I can see why it didn't make the cut."

"Shut up." Sun said as he went back to laying down on the couch.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Jaune apologized to Weiss.

"No, it's fine. I just hope to never hear that song again.

"We thought the last time was the last." Coco mentioned.

"Yeah… anyway." Jaune continued. "With the matter of writing songs, in my opinion, it's all about the mindset and opinion of the artist. What should your lyrics mean to you? Should they matter to you or not? For most artists, the answer is simple. Yes."

"The entire song can be something meaningful to your life, or it can be an inside joke that you have with someone close to you." Nora added with a smile as she plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Everyone has their own style. All you gotta do is find your own and then expand on it. Choose a genre of music that you want to go with. It's alright to go into others so long as you have the means of doing so. Pick a tempo that you feel comfortable with and then expand. We may sound like we're saying it's like the easiest thing in the world, but it's not. All we have is experience."

"Okay, I can work off some of that." Weiss said as she was jotting down some notes.

"Do you have any more questions?" Coco asked.

"One more, does writing the songs as a team tend to help you?" she asked.

"Yes." Jaune said bluntly. "When you're working with a team you can ask them if the idea that you had is good or bad and you'll be expecting them to tell the truth because if they lie to you, say if the idea is bad and they tell you it's good, it can affect all of you in the end of the process when other people think the song is bad."

"Yeah that's the most of it." Coco agreed, nodding her head.

"Alright, thank you." Weiss said as she recapped her pen.

"Did any of that actually help?" Sun asked as he strummed another few strings on his guitar.

"I think that could help a lot actually." Weiss said as she clicked her pen.

"That's actually surprising." Sun said. "I've never been the greatest at writing songs-"

"I can see that."

"-but, I have tried to get a lot of advice over the years. Even from these three. Just remember that everyone has different ways of doing things. Just be ready for you not being able to write a song instantly whenever you get back to it."

"I don't expect it to be easy." Weiss said. "Like I said, I'm going to be going to other people to ask advice from them, maybe at the end of the day I'll have a good idea for what I'm going to do."

Sun shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Do you guys have any ideas of where I should go to next or anyone that I should go to that I haven't met yet?"

"Well, for starters, I would go with Pyrrha." Jaune suggested. "She's at most times a one person show. She writes all of her songs by herself and is writing them every night at home."

"Alright. I planned to go to her, but now I definitely will. Anybody else in mind?"

"We could throw her in the direction of Ren." Nora suggested.

"Who's that?" Weiss asked.

"A friend of mine. He works here as a classical instrument expert. If it had dust on it or it was buried away in some pit, he's probably played it. He also helps out on a lot of writing for random artists in the company whenever they need help."

Weiss noticed out of the corner of her eye that Jaune had a smug grin the entire time Nora was talking.

The next few minutes Jaune and the others gave her a few other ideas on who to visit while also weaving in a few more bits of advice while doing so.

She thanked them for their time and left the room, making sure that the door was fully closed on her way out.

* * *

Back inside the room where Weiss had just left, the band began to slowly get back into the swing of things. That was until Sun opened his mouth again.

"The industry is going to eat her alive." he said, not thinking about what he said before saying it, even if it was blunt.

"Sun!" Jaune called.

"Hey man, I'm just saying what we're all thinking." he said. "There are so many things that she is doing wrong. There is a reason that Vytal Idol has you write your own songs as you go through the competition. It's to avoid stoppages like this."

"I have to agree with him." Coco said. "She had only done one song throughout her years of singing. If she's going to want to make it here, she needs to realize that you need an incredible ability to write great songs fast. Because if the fans aren't happy with your work, then your producer isn't going to be happy, and if they're not happy, your bank account isn't going to be happy."

"I think she's got what it takes." Jaune said, wanting to defend Weiss with her being new to the field. But he knew that was why Sun was saying this, because she's new.

"I think so too." Nora spoke up. "I think she's taking the right steps into working her way through this situation. Most would just sit at home watching TV trying to find inspiration that way."

"She's got a long way to go," Jaune admitted, "but I think that she can do it in the long run."

"Do you think she'll come back for some more help at all?" Coco questioned.

"Hard to tell. When we were in school, she would never ask anyone but teachers for help on material."

"Maybe this time around she sees us as the teachers?" Nora suggested.

"Us? Teachers?" Jaune didn't see it that way.

"Yeah! I think Coco would make an excellent teacher. She has a lot of know-how and would look good in the stereotypical teachers outfit!" She said. "Ya'know, a tight skirt, a nice blouse, glasses, tied up hair."

Suns mind began to wander with the new image in his head, and he suddenly began to quickly drink from a water bottle while the wall to his side looked quite interesting.

"The hell are you thinking, Wukong!?" Coco shouted in anger.

"Nothing, ma'am! I mean, Coco!" Sun straightened up, fearing the bassist.

"You were just thinking of me in some sexy teacher foreplay, weren't you!" she accused the monkey faunus. She began to stand up, her hand reaching for her trademark handbag.

Sun dropped the empty water bottle and looked at Coco with a semi-red face. "H-hell no! Why would I do that?" He quickly slapped his guitar down into its case and closed the locks on it. "Well guys, practice was great see you all tomorrow, BYE!" he ran out the door without another word.

"Dumbass." Coco said as she watched the smoke trail that Sun left in his wake.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Weiss." Pyrrha said after she opened her door, revealing the white haired singer.

"Hey, Pyrrha. I was wondering if I could ask your help with something." Weiss requested.

"Of course, what do you need?" she asked, letting the shorter girl inside.

As Weiss walked in, she sighed and needed to just tell her what she needed help with. "Well, I've been having trouble-"

"Getting inspiration for songs?" Pyrrha asked, finishing the white haired girls sentence for her.

Weiss stopped momentarily, slightly off put by Pyrrha's insight. "Yes, actually." she replied. "How did you know?"

"It's what all new artists have to face." Pyrrha explained to her. "It comes to some a lot easier than others."

"Well, in this case, I'm getting the feeling that I am one of the latter." Weiss said as she sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"I'm sure that is all just in your head and not in your heart." Pyrrha explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss questioned, slightly confused by how she worded that.

"It's simple actually, whatever you may think in your mind might not correlate to what you think with your heart. Does your heart tell you that you can still write songs?" she inquired, wanting to try and delve deeper into how her colleague felt.

Weiss slightly nodded. "Of course, it is what I've wanted to do since I was a child but never truly had the… I guess you could say confidence or opportunity to do up until recently.' Weiss couldn't help but jot down the words that Pyrrha just spoke to her, feeling that it was some pretty solid advice.

"Well then don't listen to the voice in your head and listen to the voice in your heart." Pyrrha said.

"That's… really good advice, Pyrrha. Thank you." Weiss said, feeling a bit more confident.

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh a little at her words. "Don't thank me, thank my mother. She's one of the wisest people that I know and she was one of the first people to encourage me to chase my dreams."

"As she should." Weiss said. "She's your mother after all."

"Well, my father didn't support me at first. But he was only worried about me. He had heard stories about how the music world can eat people alive and change them. So he was only looking out for me when he didn't support what I was doing. But now, he's practically my number one fan." Pyrrha smiled at the memory.

It was Weiss' turn to laugh, trying hard to get the image of a man, who in her mind was Pyrrha's father, waving around a giant flag with her face on it.

"That is great advice and all," Weiss continued, "but how do you go through the process of writing a song?" Weiss asked her.

"I'm a storytelling artist, if you haven't listen to my music."

"Which I have." Weiss confirmed.

"Okay. Think of me as somewhere along the lines of a writer for a book but with music. With the themes and tones of the scores that I write I can set the scene and then with lyrics I tell the story in a way that leaves either an open ended story or one with closure. And then if a song I write gets a music video production I can make it an even greater story. There are some artists out there that turn entire albums into a linear story throughout the songs and having a different tone in all of them."

"But you've written so many songs. How do you come up with so many ideas?" Weiss inquired.

"Reading and watching other stories and getting inspiration for something similar is a good way to do it. I'm sure you know, but inspiration can be found either in a high value blockbuster movie or a simple late night news broadcast."

"But isn't that plagerism?" Weiss wondered.

"Of course not," Pyrrha denied, "plagiarism would imply that I completely copied someone's idea. Whereas inspiration for an idea implies that I got an idea from something and then built off of it."

"Well... That seems... Simple." Weiss replied, a bit unsure about it at first, but after thinking about it, she couldn't help but agree with the scarlet haired singer. "That's one of the things that we learn in school writing classes. And well, any class that we have to write an essay for."

"Right." Pyrrha agreed. "But if you can make a song out of a story, then you will know that it will be a good one. The story doesn't even have to resemble you or your past. You can make up characters and tell stories with them."

"So, like an opera?" Weiss guessed.

"Exactly like an opera. But it doesn't have to be the classical opera style. There are plenty of good examples with rock groups making rock operas."

Weiss jotted down a few more notes.

"What I'm trying to really get at, Weiss, is not to think on one sense of style the entire time when making songs. Feel free to experiment. Tell stories that people would love to play through their speakers on loop for hours a day."

"Do you think I was overthinking it?" Weiss asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"A little." Pyrrha admitted, noticing the slight blush on the white haired singer's cheeks. "But that is all in the process of creating. You can overthink things, and then find yourself in a rut as your try to think of ideas. You came here to create songs, Weiss. Are you gonna start your new chapter of life with a large rut."

Weiss smiled at Pyrrha. Here was this idol who had been in the industry for years and Weiss had not met until a week ago and she was now giving Weiss advice so that she could spring forth her new career.

"You're right… Thanks, Pyrrha. I need to not overthink things and make sure that I keep my head in the right place. I'm here to do what I've wanted to do for years."

"I'm glad Ruby got to you and gave you the offer then. She is someone who loves to give shots to people that most would think wouldn't last long in the industry. Then when the first album of the artist comes out they're more than likely hitting top ten on the sell charts."

"Is she really that good at scouting?" Weiss asked.

"Her, and her mother, from what I hear, have an ability to see the worth of people far before the worth grows." Pyrrha answered.

Weiss looked at Pyrrha, slightly confused at Pyrrha's wording.

"What I mean is that they have an ability to see someone's potential when it comes to their musical talents." The scarlet singer explained.

"I guess it happens when you're experienced in the industry for a while."

"But Ruby had it down maybe a year after she took over. She could see the potential in so many different people. She saw a guy playing guitar on a street corner when walking around Atlas during a business trip and when she heard him playing she decided to chat with him and eventually gave him her card. Now, he's here on patch and is now a world class guitar player."

"So what you're saying is that she saw my potential?" Weiss asked, feeling a new sense of confidence growing in her.

"Of course. That's what she and the other scouts do. They look for the potential in others. You wouldn't be here now if she didn't see anything."

Weiss nodded. "Thanks, Pyrrha." Weiss said once more.

"Did you get enough of an idea of what to do now?" Pyrrha asked as she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge in the green room they were in.

"Yes I did." Weiss said as she stood up from her seat. "I think I may go to someone named Ren on another day in order to get some advice with blending in the instrumentals." Weiss mentioned.

"Ren's a good guy. Definitely the right person to go to. How'd you hear about him?' Pyrrha asked as she uncapped the bottle and took a drink.

"Nora recommended him to me when I went to them. She said that he could help me out in some way."

"Well he most certainly will. He gave me a bit of advice in the past before I even came to Rose Records. I knew Jaune, Jaune knew Nora, Nora knew Ren."

"I'll be going to him in a few days so hopefully I can have something ready to show him and maybe also think of a type of style to go along with it."

"Well, don't let me keep you any longer. Go write some hits." Pyrrha smiled sweetly

"I will. Again, thank you so much Pyrrha." Weiss said.

"I'm glad that I could help." the red haired girl responded.

Weiss waved Pyrrha goodbye as she left the room that they were in.

She quickly pulled out her phone and called the same taxi service to bring her there.

* * *

Within the hour, she was back at the apartment complex.

She made sure to put on something a little more homey. A pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt felt perfect.

She sat down in her new home studio and pulled out the notes that she had jotted down earlier.

A stack of blank music sheets sat off to the side of her desk.

Quickly grabbing one of the sheets, she took a deep breath and let her heart take over.

* * *

 **Welp**

 **I uh... I don't have much to say other than College eats time.**

 **More than I thought it would.**

 **I have been writing this chapter of the course of a few months. Working between class work, losses of inspiration and just times where I just don't have the motivation to write.**

 **And as for the people who also read Life Lessons, I have some rather sad news.**

 **NO, it's not cancelled.**

 **The chapter that I am writing for it is going to be scrapped and completely reworked. The reason being that the chapter (At over 5000 words) is just plain crap. I would not want to post the chapter in the direction that it is going right now.**

 **So I hope that the people who also read that can bare with me.**

 **In regards to this chapter though. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter!  
**

 **I would like to give a shout out to my friend Shadow Nightblade for giving me some help with a bit of the wording and execution in the chapter.**

 **Have a great night everyone and I'll you all in the next one!**


End file.
